Forbidden Desires
by foxiebabygirlygirl
Summary: "I easily slid into Nick's lap and cupped his face in my hands. I smirked at him. Finally, my lips descended on his soft, warm ones." ch 7 YES IT IS THE SAME STORY ON DIFFERENT ACCOUNTS! OKAY READ CHAPTER 12 FOR AN EXPLANATION!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is a new story of mine. I was getting bored with my last one, but I will be continuing it. So, I hope you like this one ! Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Desires<strong>

By: Megan

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome To Your New Home**

His hand collided with my cheek hard. I spat out blood and hissed in pain. He hadn't stopped beating me since I was brought into the room. There was nothing I could do; I was chained up to a damn bed. Some of the other girls in the room were watching, others cringing at the sounds.

"That all you got? You dumb fuck, hit me for real this time," my taunts only fueled him on more. He grabbed my hair; it was already falling out of my usual tight ponytail. His knee collided with my forehead and I heard the sickening crack as my head hit the bed's railing.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, bitch," he sneered. Finally, I watched his retreating figure, locking the door behind him. Damnit, I cursed to myself. I closed my eyes, the exhaustion finally settling in. I retired to my bed, my eyes becoming fuzzy. Without my consent, sleep set in and consumed me.

"Get up, you whores," she spat, "it's time to see how much you're worth." I shot her a glare and stayed where I was. I kept my eyes closed; I could feel her nearing my bed. She came to a halt and waited expectantly for me to open my eyes. Slowly, my eyes peeled open to look at the woman before me. She had brown hair just barely passing her shoulders. Her grey eyes were flat and hard. Really, I've no idea why I'm explaining what she looks like; it doesn't matter in the slightest. I raised my eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Can I help you?" my voice held disdain and hate. Her eyes hardened and grabbed for me. This was an obvious move; I've gone through the drill too many times. I quickly rolled to the side, landing in a crouch on the floor, before standing before her. She snarled at me menacingly. Her normal grey eyes flashing a deep crimson red.

"Jenna," his voice said sharply. She straightened and looked towards him. She gave me a quick glare before returning to her duties. The man came towards me, the irritation plain of his face.

"Robert," I nodded at him. This earned me a low growl and a stinging slap.

"You will show respect and call me Master," he hissed forcefully.

"And why the fuck should I show _you_ respect?" He growled again and was about to strike me but was cut short by the stern glare of the short and stubby man at the door. Robert's eyes flashed angrily, but he complied to the man's obvious wish.

"You will not harm anyone in this room, understood?" he commanded. He gave a jerky nod and stalked off. I smirked. "Everyone, get the fuck out there and look presentable," the short man, Bob, yelled. The girls filed out, the chains making them move at an even slower pace.

"Move it, you idiots! You may be humans, but that's no fucking excuse!" I didn't know whom the voice belonged to, but really, I just didn't give a damn.

It was finally my turn to go up; I walked gracefully to the stage and casually leaned on the wall, smirking. It always turned out the same way. No one would ever want me, so I would stay in that hell hole. There were murmurs throughout the room, no doubt talking about how I wasn't submissive. Bob cleared his throat nervously. It wasn't a secret that he wanted me out and away with. I saw the determination in his eyes. He fixed his gaze on the crowd.

"This girl is feisty. She is not submissive in any way. She's a challenge. Don't you see? You could have the pleasure of breaking her. Not just physically, but her spirit as well. You will get to see her fall," the man addressed the crowd confidently. It was a good approach; I'll give him that. I watched as the murmuring became louder and for the first time, I heard someone yell out a number. Soon enough, everyone was yelling prices. The numbers increasing greatly, I watched, almost amazed. Bob was the new director and head. It was the first time anyone ever tried something like that. Although he was my enemy, I'll give him credit, he was smarter than the former directors. He knew what a vampire would want. They wanted control, but to break someone to do as they bid, gave them a challenge. A challenge that none could refuse.

The numbers increased even more, soon enough it was up to fourteen thousand dollars. It was a lot to bid for a human, usually vampires would settle for maybe a thousand or two dollars only. These guys were all vampires, they've lived on for centuries; there's no doubt they would be rich.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This was getting boring, to say the least. I wrapped the chains around my wrist and then pulled. With little effort, the chains snapped in two. Not one vampire noticed, idiots. I decided it would be best if I got their attention. I started casually swinging the chain in a circular motion. Now, to choose my first target. I sure as hell was _not_ going to be enslaved to a damn greedy and horny vampire. All of their eyes widened in surprise. Soon enough, they started closing in on me. Damn, guess they were going to make this easy on me, I smirked. I hauled the heavy chains in a horizontal arc, pushing the leeches to the side and falling on one another.

Now, I know all of you have heard stories about vampires. We have Dracula, to Twilight, and let me tell you, these vampires sure as hell do not sparkle, nor do they give a damn about holy crosses. The idiots got the vampires portrayed incorrectly. Don't get me wrong, these books were awesome, their facts were just a bit skewed. Well, not a bit, but you get the point.

Vampires, there are powerful ones and weak ones. They aren't all drop dead gorgeous, some of them are, but the majority are all gross pigs. Many vampires are graceful, some, not so much. Yes, there is such a thing as a clumsy and ugly vampire, get the fuck over it. I'm a vampire hunter; I've hunted down billions of vampires in my time and I've lived for a while. Vampire hunters can live forever, as long as they aren't killed. We aren't as weak and slow as humans, though we do not possess the strength and speed some vampires do. I guess, you could say, we were in the middle of the two.

I don't kill every vampire that gets in my way, just the annoying and evil ones. Yep, not all vampires are bad, but a good amount of them are, the majority actually. Vampires who wish to coexist with humans are considered rogue and are traitors; however, the other vampires don't kill them necessarily. They usually would just shun them, ignoring them or sometimes treating poorly. All of these vampires here though, were most probably bad.

They quickly got up and came after me. I threw the chain up in the air, as one vampire was just about to jump on me. The rest of the fight went on like this. Unfortunately, only about one sixth of the vampires were dead.

Five vampires had me pinned to the wall, they were panting slightly. Vampires may be better at endurance and have better stamina, but they do grow tired eventually. I struggled against their iron grip, but I was exhausted and couldn't fight anymore.

"Stop moving, foolish girl," one of the vampires holding my arm and shoulder hissed. I glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd have been eviscerated. Bob was panting as well, though he didn't do a thing.

"So, uhm, who would love to break this girl," he said, not as confident as before. He sure is stubborn. I smirked, knowing that no one would want to take me this time.

"I will take her." Bob looked up surprised that someone would say something. I looked toward the direction of the voice. My gaze was calculating as I inspected the vampire. Bob looked relieved.

"Oh god, yo-you can just take her. Just take her the fuck away," he said tiredly. The vampire smirked.

"Come," the vampire's voice was commanding and firm, but there was a hint of gentleness. The vampires that were holding me released me hesitantly. I walked over to the vampire and got into the black limo in the back with the vampire. "What is your name," the vampire asked. Startled, I rested my gaze on the form. There was softness in the vampire's voice. There was absolutely no hint of harshness. I stared stupidly. "Your name," the vampire repeated, but again the voice was soft.

"My name is Rose Millard," I said confidently, "you?" I raised my eyebrow at the vampire.

"That's none of your concern, for now." I frowned at the response. I jerked my head to the window, my posture was ramrod straight and it was stiff. My eyes never wavering from the closed window and outside world. My freedom was stripped from me two days ago and I've hated every one hundred and seventy-two thousand, eight hundred seconds of it. The limo came to a halt in front of a huge mansion. This didn't surprise me at all, nearly every vampire had an enormous house; it would prove their rank.

"Welcome to your new home," the vampire said, I could hear the pride in the vampire's voice. I sighed and pushed the door open. Yeah, welcome home, I thought bitterly to myself. I turned to the vampire behind me and arched my eyebrow. The vamp smiled and lead the way to 'my new home'.

I'll admit, in short, the mansion was gorgeous. I think it had everything in it, everything that you would ever desire. I could sense many vampires in this mansion, they were all of lower status; servants would be my guess. There was only one strong aura here and that was the one of the vampire that stood in front of me. Although, this vampire's aura was not too strong either.

"I will have the servants get your room ready. Come with me, you must be starving," the vampire said kindly. I looked up bewildered; this had to be a trick of some sort. This time, I got to really look at the vampire that stood before me. She was shorter than I, her hair was grey, and there were many wrinkles. This was a very old vampire, but seemed oddly kind. She gave a small chuckle. "I assure you, there is nothing to worry about," she said, knowing what I was thinking. I shook my head slightly and let her lead the way. There was a man, he seemed to be around my age, who came out of the kitchen and bowed to the woman slightly. Again, this vampire had a kind aura, leaving me utterly confused. He had wavy brown hair and kind blue eyes.

"How may I help you," he asked. The woman looked thoughtful for a moment, but then looked to me. She wanted me to choose something for us to eat? This is crazy!

"I - I, uhm, ca - can you make a, uhm, burger?" I asked meekly. Okay, usually, I would never act like this. Shy and unsure, I mean, around a vampire. I don't know what it was about this place, but it made me feel small and like I didn't belong. It reminded me of my childhood, but I won't be getting into that. The young man went off to go make our food. I decided, I would like staying here. The woman was genuinely kind; I could tell from her aura. I was so caught up in thinking; I didn't even notice the old vampire silently studying me. I looked to her; she smiled at me a small, gentle smile.

"Do not worry, you will come to like it here. You will be treated as a guest, not a slave. We just have to wait for the master to return home," she said reassuringly. Startled, I looked at her.

"What do you mean, wait for the master? Are you not, master of this house?" I asked tentatively. She shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Oh, no, no. I am the head maid. Our master will return later at night. He is a kind man, don't worry." I looked at her dubiously. I don't know if I wanted the master to be a man. Of course, at first, I was astonished that a woman would be master; it was not often that a woman would be. I guess it was too good to be true.

It was nearly twelve o'clock; I still wasn't able to sleep. I quietly crept down the stairs so I wouldn't wake any of the vampires up; yes, vampires do sleep. I was on my way to the kitchen when I realized two things. One, an exceedingly powerful aura had just hit me, and two, I was lost in the huge mansion. I sighed, great, just great. I turned around abruptly only to be met with a damn wall... That apparently had two arms that made it so I wouldn't fall. I slowly lifted my gaze, only to be met with a pair of strikingly green eyes. This was the powerful aura that had entered. My eyes widened. Shit, shit, shit, shit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it ? Did you like it, or hate it ? Review and tell me !<strong>_


	2. chapter 2

_**Okay, so this is my last update for a month because I'm going to camp. Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**The First Encounter**

I arched my eyebrow at the girl. I could smell the uneasiness coming off of her; she was anxious to get away. She cleared her throat softly and attempted to step back, but my hold on her waist was strong.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl. She seemed to be about five foot three, her black hair was gathered in a tight ponytail. I think her eyes were what caught my attention the most, they were a deep amber gold and it seemed to be the window to her soul. Her lips were plump and pink, which looked stunning against her pale complexion. I looked back to her eyes; the girl still hadn't answered me. "Who are you?" I asked more sternly. She shook her head lightly, most likely trying to clear her thoughts.

"Uhm, I was brought here?" her answer was more of a question instead of a statement. I released her waist and rubbed my temples. Why was a random girl wandering around my house. I sighed, suddenly annoyed by her presence.

"Catherine!" I yelled upstairs. The old woman was at my side in a second; she bowed politely, before turning to the young girl.

"Oh, child! What are you doing up? Sir, I'm sorry for this, I don't know why she's roaming around," she said apologetically and turned to the girl sternly. The young girl rolled her eyes.

"I was looking for the kitchen, got lost, then was mauled by the vamp," she inclined her head towards me, "but, seeing as how you called him sir, he must be 'master' of the house. No wonder his aura is all, bleh," she muttered. I looked at her clearly amused.

"Catherine, what is she doing in my house?" I asked calmly.

"Sir, you said that you wanted another servant in the house and asked specifically for her. You even gave me a picture of her," she replied startled. My brow furrowed.

"I don't remember ever asking for such a thing." Catherine left and then came back quickly, handing me a piece of paper. It was a picture of the girl. She was on a beach and it seemed that she was looking for something.

"This was the picture you handed me," she said utterly confused. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head at her.

"I never gave you this picture, nor did I ask for her."

"Well, in that case, maybe I should be on my way," the girl said cheerfully.

"What is your name girl?" I questioned curiously.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll be leaving."

"Rose," Catherine said sharply. The girl, Rose, stopped and exhaled slowly.

"What?" she ground out.

"You will treat your master with respect. Is that unclear to you?"

"He's not my master. Besides, he never wanted me here, thus, he's not my master," she picked up her walking again, nearly at the door. Talia, my annoying assistant, blocked the door, hissing at Rose.

"You're not going anywhere. Like Catherine said, treat your master with respect. The penalty will be death if you do not," the blonde growled. Rose scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly. Talia growled again.

"I don't like your tone, little girl," she replied venomously. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Talia, enough!" my voice was sharp and commanding. She straightened and was at my side instantly.

"Yes, sir," Rose raised her eyebrow at Talia and smirked, then began back to the door.

"Stop," I told the girl. She turned again, exasperated.

"What now?" she asked impatiently. I looked at her amused.

"You will stay here," I told her, "as a guest," I added on. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why would you want that?" I shrugged. I didn't really know, but I knew there was something suspicious going on. Catherine is a very reliable woman, there is no way she was making up this up.

"There is something strange going on. Why would someone impersonate me to get to you?" She looked contemplative, before shrugging.

"Not really my problem, right?" I shot her an annoyed look.

"It just so happens to be your problem because whoever impersonated me, wanted you. Is there a reason that someone would be after you?"

"There are tons of people who aren't too... Fond of me, but I know of no one that is currently stalking me." she said in a bored tone. She was now casually leaning against the door frame. I continued to hold her gaze. She huffed and grudgingly complied. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just stay in my home as a guest. I'm sure my servants and personal assistant will welcome you," I explained patiently. She nodded her head.

"Come dear, let me take you back to your room," Catherine said, changing her stern tone to a soft one, that of a grandmother almost. She smiled gratefully. The tension in the air evaporated and it seemed that everything was fine again, but I will have to speak with Rose and get to know more about her.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I was silently guided upstairs by who I now know as Catherine. At first, I was a bit startled by her immediate change in tone, but I was grateful for it. So, the 'master' never really sent to me.

"What's that dude's name?" I asked Catherine. She looked at me sternly.

"I told you already, you will call him sir or master. His name is not of consequence," she answered patiently.

"Aw, come on!" I pleaded. I wanted to know his name. He looked to be around nineteen or twenty. He had beautifully vibrant green eyes, he was definitely well built, maybe six foot one or two, and I guess, skater boy hair, but more toned down. Let's just say, he's pretty hot, but I didn't like his attitude in the slightest. I also didn't like his 'personal assistant', she seemed like a bitchy cow. She looked at me disapprovingly, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. She sighed and I knew I had won.

"His name is Nick, child, but you cannot call him that," she scolded almost playfully. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. Thanks for telling me though," I shook my head as I went back into my room. I plopped onto the bed and soon succumbed to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my door opening and a woman about my age entering, maybe younger. She looked what, sixteen, seventeen, give or take. I was erm, how old? Ah, nineteen, technically speaking. Really, I think I was, hmm, eighty-eight years or something. She gave me a soft smile before speaking.

"Good morning, Miss Rose. The Lord would like for you to get ready for breakfast." I raised my eyebrows.

"Lord?" she nodded in an understanding way. "What's your name?" She looked at me shocked that I would ask a slave her name. She smiled at me again.

"Jane, my name is Jane," she said softly. She had subtle curls of blonde framing her face that reached her shoulders and she had a kind face.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Jane," I said with a gentle smile of my own. She walked over to the double doors on the other side of the room and pulled out a set of clothes for me to wear. It was a plain green halter top and black skinny jeans. I smiled at her gratefully and pulled the clothes on. Jane had left a little while ago to let me change. I walked down stairs and to the kitchen. Hopefully, the guy from the other day would be able to point to me where the dining room was. I looked into the kitchen window, searching for the familiar face.

"Looking for something?" the blue eyed man smirked. I turned around slowly, making it seem like I wasn't startled. I was usually always on my guard.

"More like someone and here you are," I said brightly, before continuing, "which way is the dining room?"

"I'll show you," he replied, leading me to big brown double doors. "My lord, I have brought the girl," he announced. The way he spoke with Nick was more stiff than when he spoke to me earlier. Nick looked up and gave a slight nod. The blue eyed guy made way to leave. I darted my hand out for him to stop, he looked up at me startled.

"Sorry, what's your name?" I asked curiously. I saw him look towards Nick waiting for him to answer instead. I brought my hand up to catch the side of his cheek and turned his head to me. "I asked you, not him," I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He smirked at me, lifting an eyebrow of his own.

"Call me Jamie," he replied. I nodded and let his cheek go. He turned back around and made his way out. I turned to meet the extremely intense stare of the very powerful vampire. I gave him a small smirk and raised my eyebrow at him.

"So, what do you want from me?" I asked casually.

"Sit," he commanded. His voice left no room for argument. I grimaced, but complied reluctantly. I sat there awkwardly, he didn't say anything. All he did was continue to study me, it was unnerving to say the least. I squirmed under his intense gaze. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Eat." all right, so it wasn't much, but he did say something. I looked down to my plate and saw it stacked with pancakes, fruit, and bacon. My mouth watered as the aroma hit my nose, how I didn't notice it before was beyond me. I greedily dug in, moaning as the food slid down my throat. I looked back to Nick to see him watching me with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Why can't he just mind his own god damned business. He shook his head slightly. "Huh, you're not a man of many words, now are you?" He shook his head once more. I huffed, irritated by his lack of words. He spoke a whole lot more last night. "What did you bring me here for?" I asked, my patience wearing thin. He looked to me.

"Tell me about yourself," he replied simply. I raised my eyebrows, before pressing my lips together in a thin line.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I questioned.

"You don't." my eyes shot to his face startled. "That's what trust is, isn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I frowned in response and kept my mouth shut.

"Tell me about yourself," he repeated. I hesitated.

"Why don't you ask me questions, and I'll answer?" I proposed. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded.

"Full name?"

"Rose Millard."

"Age?"

"Nineteen and eighty-eight."

"Parents?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Parents?"

"Doesn't matter," I repeated my last answer.

"Rose, where are your parents?" he asked, authority ringing in his voice.

"I already told you, it does not matter," I gritted. His eyes flashed red for a moment, before composing himself. He sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples. I smirked, knowing I had won.

"Siblings?"

"Dead."

"How many?"

"Three."

"All dead?" I gave a jerky nod. I don't usually have conversations about myself; not that this really was a conversation.

"Boyfriend?" I was taken aback by his question.

"Does it matter?" I asked cautiously. He stared at me a moment longer, but continued on.

"Friends?"

"None."

"Why?" he asked, but he seemed to honestly be curious.

"I don't trust people easily. I try to push them away. It's inevitable that they will die before me. Why should I make an effort to be friends with them if I'm going to lose them so soon?" I answered, not sure why I was explaining myself to him. He nodded slowly, letting the information sink in.

"That's all for now. You may go," he said, still in his own mind.

"I _may_ go?" I questioned slightly angry. Who did he think he was? Oh, right, a lord. He continued to ignore me. I huffed in annoyance and walked out of the room.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

She was an interesting person, I would admit that. I watched as she walked out of the dining room. I gracefully stood up and went upstairs to my study. I would have to look into her some more. Maybe I could find out more information on this Rose Millard.

I looked through everything; books, files, computer, I even called someone to look into her past. There was absolutely nothing useful. All I found was that she was in a vampire's slave trader place. I already knew that. Everything she told me earlier was the truth, I could sense no deceit or lies from her aura. I would have to find all of my information from the girl herself. _Damn_, I thought. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Cal. You wanna do me a favor?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate.

_"Sure, what's an older brother for," _he replied teasingly.

"You're only a month older, Cal. I need you to look up a girl named Rose Millard quickly for me. Give me all the information you find?"

_"Why can't you to it?"_ he questioned.

"I already tried. I couldn't find anything on her," I replied exasperated.

_"Sorry bro, but if you can't find anything, neither can I. You were always better at that stuff than I was."_

"Yeah, okay. Thanks though," I sighed and hung up. _Damnit, who are you? _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like ? Hate ? Review !<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, it's been a while, but I was away at camp and was finishing another chapter for a different story of mine, check it out if you want ! So, without further ado... chapter 3, enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Cal ~ Rose's P.O.V.**

I decided to head back to the kitchen where Jamie was. He was much nicer than Nick.

"Hey Jamie, what's up?" I asked him casually. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why answer a question with a question?"

"Why not?"

"What's the point?" I shot back, amused.

"Why does there have to be a point?" he answered and smirked.

"This is stupid," I muttered, he grinned, knowing he had won. I eyed the spatula next to me. Hmm, I quickly grabbed it and chucked it at his face. Reflexes kicked in and he moved out of the way quickly, pinning me against the wall. I widened my eyes in surprise, I miscalculated. I thought he wouldn't be that strong, his aura wasn't. He was so close to me and was looking at me with a heated gaze. I could easily lean in and touch his lips to mine. Shit, what am I thinking?

"Ahem?" Nick coughed, annoyed. Jamie quickly let go and returned to where he was. I straightened and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked icily. He stared at me intensely for a moment, before leaving the room. I heard Jamie chuckling. "What?"

"You've only been here a day and yet you manage to get me in trouble for the first time," he replied light heartedly. I furrowed my brows.

"Shit, sorry. Didn't mean to get you in trouble," I said hurriedly. It was true; I never intended that to happen.

"Don't worry about it, but you do owe me," he smirked and turned to get back to his work.

"So, what am I able to do here? I mean, I highly doubt I'm allowed to go outside, right?" Jamie looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well you could go anywhere in this place. It's huge, there's very little that our master doesn't have. You can go in any room, except his and his study. Besides that, you're free to roam around." I nodded happily and left the kitchen to go explore.

I came across two large glass doors; they were leading to a garden. I gently pushed one of the doors opened and stepped outside. The garden was magnificent! There was nothing else like it. Flowers were scattered about everywhere, the fountains were placed perfectly, and the pond with a bride over it seemed to tie it all together. I let an inaudible gasp escape my lips at the pure beauty of the garden. I knew I'd be spending a great deal of time out here; I smiled slightly at the thought.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I headed over to my library, hoping to find some more information on the girl. I carefully inspected all of the shelves, finally stopping at 'M'. Hm, here it is, Millard. I quickly grabbed the file and ran my eyes over it. I growled softly, all there was in it was her name, what she looked like, her siblings, and her parents. Her siblings' names were Jason, Aiden, and Julia. Her parents were Robert and Marie Millard. There was no real information on them; it didn't get any deeper than that. I growled again, frustrated I couldn't find anything.

"Having a hard time?" he chuckled. I turned to the voice and raised my eyebrow.

"Cal? What are you doing here?" I asked my brother.

"I came to help and find information on the girl. She's here, isn't she? What better way to get the information than from her?" I looked at him; he looked just like me, except his hair was a golden color and his eyes, a cobalt blue. I nodded slightly, agreeing to what he said. "So, where is she anyway?" he asked curiously. I shrugged and put the file back down. I watched as he walked towards the big glass window; it showed a perfect view of the garden. "Damn, she's hot," I heard Cal say, appreciatively. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who?"

"The girl you asked about, Rose Millard," he replied. I walked over to him and peered out the window. There, stood Rose on the small bridge. I'll admit she did look rather... Nice. I guess, but nothing spectacular. Sure, she had curves in all the right places, her hair looked like black silk, and her skin as soft as satin... Really, nothing spectacular... I cleared my throat slightly.

"So, you're planning on helping me?" I asked, changing the subject. He tore his gaze away from her form and grinned.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I wanna know more about her," he replied cheerfully. For some reason, I wasn't too fond of the fact that he liked how she looked. I took a peek back to the bridge and nodded.

"You gonna stay in your usual room?"

"Yeah, unless you want to let me sleep in a room closer to hers," he replied suggestively. I held back a growl and glared at him. "I'm kidding! Jeez!" I nodded and headed out of the library, knowing, Cal was following.

"So, have you seen Quinn recently?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. I knew he wouldn't disappoint. He hissed loudly.

"No, I have not seen that damn bastard. Why the hell would you even bring him up?" he asked, incredulous. I chuckled.

"Just making small talk," I replied lightly.

"Well, don't make it a habit of bringing that son of a bitch up." I smirked; don't get me wrong I hated the guy with my whole being. I just liked getting Cal angry.

"I'll be where ever, go make yourself useful and start making lunch."

"Me... Make lunch?" he asked shocked, "damn, you trying to kill me or something?" he muttered, but soon went to the kitchen.

**Cal's P.O.V. **

Who does he think he is? Making me cook for my damn self. I know for a fact he doesn't cook for himself, he's just trying to piss me off. Oh, and then he goes and brings up that bastard, Quinn. What an idiot. I made my way to the kitchen and stopped when I saw the girl, Rose, cooking. Let me tell you, it smelled heavenly. Who would've thought the girl could cook. I walked up behind her and saw she was cooking chicken alfredo, yum. She was currently cutting the chicken. I leaned in closer to smell it better, next thing I knew, I was pressed against the wall with a knife to my throat. My eyes widened and for a second, I was speechless.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked forcefully, pressing the knife onto my neck harder. Damn, she had guts. I cleared my throat and tried pushing the knife away from my neck. Damn, she was stronger than I thought, when I tried pushing it away, she only shoved more into my neck, causing blood to drip. "I asked you a question," she stated calmly, like she did this all the time. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I wasn't angry, not at all. I was calming myself because this girl just so happened to turn me on immensely.

"I'm Nick's brother. You know, the guy who owns this place. Yeah, his brother. I'm Cal, nice to meet you," I said as easily as I could with a knife on my neck. I guess, I could have easily gotten out of her grasp, but I didn't necessarily want to. She stared at me for a moment, looking me up and down, before nodding and releasing me.

"You should learn not to sneak up on people. It's considered rude," she replied, I thought I caught a hint of teasing though. I smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." she nodded and put the knife in the sink.

"Looks like I can't use that," she frowned and went to get a new knife.

"You have enough food there to feed two?" she looked down at the pasta, chicken, and broccoli that was on the counter, contemplating.

"Nope." I looked to the food. There was clearly enough for two, maybe even three. I frowned.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"You aren't one to share, are you?" I smirked. She looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes going hazy, as if she were somewhere else. She stayed like that for a couple more moments. She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind.

"I share," she replied firmly.

"Prove it." she shook her head.

"I share, just not with you," she replied, teasingly. The food was finished and she was currently putting it on a plate. As fast as I could, I grabbed the plate from her and returned to my position. I smirked at her, waiting to see what she would do. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Give my food back," she demanded.

"Mmm, nope," I replied happily. I dodged the knife she flung at me, it just missing me. I widened my eyes at her. "I could have died right then!" I exclaimed. She scoffed.

"I know for a fact that that knife wouldn't have killed you. Takes a whole lot more than that," she muttered the last part to herself, but I still picked it up.

"How exactly would you know?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know?" she asked in return.

"Know what?" he asked, thoroughly confused. She smiled sweetly.

"Nothing, never mind." I narrowed my eyes at her. I gently probed her mind, looking for whatever she was hiding. Damn, she was blocking her mind. She shouldn't know how to do that. I growled lowly at her, she just cocked her head, slightly to the side and laughed lightly. After, she trotted happily out of the room, grabbing the plate before I could react.

Nick came into the kitchen with a curious look in his eyes. He came closer to me, smelling me. I leaned away from him; I knew what he was smelling for.

"So, what'd you do with her?" he asked casually. I could easily detect the curiosity in his voice, but not only that, there was suspicion and maybe even... Jealousy? Hmm, so, he's after her. That's interesting, sure he's had tons of girls, but they were always going to him. Not once did he seek someone out. Maybe, this time, he'll be looking for something more than sex. I smirked. Matchmaking time! "Cal, what did you do with her?" he asked more forcefully.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I replied, not really listening to him. I was planning, plotting. I would have to get them alone together, I could lock them in a room; however, if I force them on each other they'll never want to be together then. I could try to make Nick jealous, maybe just by hanging out with her, asking her out even. I smirked at the idea. I would prove to him how much he wanted her. I would have to wait though, it's definitely too soon to do anything yet. Although he shows signs of jealousy, I still need him to see her; I'll push him a little more into falling for her. I glanced toward him; he was looking at me skeptically. I have to get him to like her and her to like him. Oh, I'm definitely going to enjoy my stay. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to my bedroom, leaving a stunned Nick behind. I had to plot more, I'll make a whole plan and it will all go perfectly. My little brother will finally have someone to love. I reached my bedroom door and got a piece of paper out. This, this will be a wonderful stay, I decided. After I'm done setting them up, I'll have to go and look for someone myself. I grinned; this will definitely prove to serve for entertainment. I quickly got to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me in a review, like or hate ? I'll try my hardest to update more often now that I'm back. Sorry it's a short chapter, I'll also work on making them longer. Thanks for reading !<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I'm sure you hate me... cause of not updating... but, here you go.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Jealousy Arises ~ Nick's P.O.V.**

I scowled at my brother's retreating back. I knew he was up to something; I was going to have to watch him carefully. I went into the other room to go find Jamie. I wanted to know what was going on between him and Rose.

"Jamie," I barked out roughly. He turned around abruptly and faced me, his head slightly lowered.

"Yes, Master?"

"I have some questions for you regarding Ms. Millard," I watched as his body tensed a little and he nodded his head to go on. "What," I paused, not really sure how to go about asking this," what are your... Intentions towards Ms. Millard?" I asked a bit uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from side to side.

"Well, I did find her... Err," he stuttered, collecting his thoughts, "she's attractive," he admitted. I already had one eyebrow raised.

"And? Do you intend on pursuing your advances?"

"Sir, uhm, you've never really taken a notice to my relationships before..." he slowly trailed off and I clenched my fists realizing that what he said was true. I swiftly turned to leave the room, only to be met with my brother. I grimaced slightly at his grinning face and pushed my way to my own room.

When I reached my room, I hadn't expected to find Rose standing in the center of it. I cleared my throat to make my presence known, but I didn't even get the slightest of responses. I frowned slightly and walked over to her still form. I reached out to grab her, but I was too late. She collapsed suddenly and turned to ashes. My eyes widened and I raced to get my brother in here.

"What happened?" Cal asked completely shocked.

"I'm not sure," I murmured, "one second she's standing there, the next she's a pile of ash," I shook my head slowly. I went back to recall my memories, now realizing that she looked extremely pale and her face was hollowed in, shadows adorning her face.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" she asked. Cal and I turned around to face Rose. I stood there a moment, too stunned to do anything. "Well?" she demanded, "what's goin," she trailed off, her gaze locked on the ashes. "Damnit," she muttered. I quickly composed myself and walked over to her slowly.

"You seem to know something," I stated, it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"What happened?" her voice low, nearly a whisper. If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have caught her question.

"What do you know?"

"You have to tell me what happened first. I won't know anything if you don't." I sighed pushing a hand through my hair.

"I saw you in my room. You were just standing there, still as ever. When I tried to get your attention there was no response. I was moving to touch you, but you ended up collapsing and turning to ash. Hence, the pile of ash on the floor. Now, will you tell me what this means?" I asked impatiently.

"Ash," I heard her mutter quietly, "when did this happen?"

"Just now."

"No, I need the exact time you saw me in this room," she demanded, almost desperately.

"I don't know," I replied, frustrated that she wasn't giving any explanations whatsoever. At this point, Cal decided to jump in.

"Rose, maybe you should rest, you seem a bit tense and worried. Come, I'll take you out and we can go to a nice restaurant," Cal offered. I looked at him incredulously, what the hell was he thinking, taking her out, now? I watched to see her response and saw her nodding her head and a small smile coming to her perfect lips. Cal offered his hand out which she took gratefully, leaving me in an empty room. I didn't understand what had me so annoyed about it. It must be the stress, I told myself, but I knew that wasn't true. I was jealous, fucking jealous over something so simple as that. It's not like I cared about the girl. I snarled and slammed the door shut behind me.

It's been three hours. Three long fucking hours and they're still not back yet. It's nearly eleven o'clock pm! What could they possibly be doing? I've been pacing my room for the last three hours that they've been gone. I growled lowly when I finally heard the car coming in the driveway. I looked out my window to see Rose and Cal laughing like idiots as they got out of the car. Another snarl ripped from my lips as I saw Rose kiss Cal's cheek lightly and then flitting away. Cal blushed minutely before easily catching up with Rose and tackling her to the ground. It was like they knew each other their whole lives. I gripped the table tightly and it finally snapped when I saw Cal look up my way grinning with an evil glint in his eyes. I looked away in disgust, or what I covered up as disgust.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I laughed as Cal tackled me to the floor tickling me mercilessly. I know, I know, that's not like me to be all carefree and happy, but Cal just brought out the fun side in me. He was like the comic relief in my life. Plus, he was pretty hot, so if I had any pent up sexual frustration I'm sure I could get him to be with me.

"Cal! Get the fuck off me!" I exclaimed between gasps. I hated being tickled; I'm one of the most ticklish people in the world. That would probably be the one thing to kill me... Rose Millard, death by the tickle monster. What a joke. Cal finally lifted himself from me and offered a hand to help me up. I ignored it purposely and pushed myself up, still grinning happily. My grin faded quickly after I saw the looming figure in the doorway. Reminding me of what happened in his, or what I assumed to be his, room. I closed my eyes for a moment remembering what he said, _"I saw you in my room. You were just standing there, still as ever. When I tried to get your attention there was no response. I was moving to touch you, but you ended up collapsing and turning to ash..."_ I shivered at the thought. Things like that always happened, someone seeing me in some room doing something when it really wasn't me. It was sort of a way of telling my future. Unfortunately, I never know _when_ it will happen, I know it will happen soon, but soon could mean tomorrow to a year. I sighed, the biggest problem was that me turning to ash meant I was going to die soon and it wasn't going to be some nice and peaceful death. No, not at all. I grimaced and looked back up to the frowning Nick.

"What do you want?" I snapped unable to help myself. He was just standing there staring at me and to say it was uncomfortable was a complete understatement. He didn't say anything, just simply stood there before looking in Cal's direction and walked back into the house. Cal grinned.

"Looks like I'm in trouble," he said gleefully before bounding off in the direction Nick was headed.

"Why the hell would you be happy then, you idiot!" I called after him, he turned around to flash me a secret grin and was gone. I groaned, he's such an idiot. I trudged back up the stairs and headed to my room.

**Cal's P.O.V.**

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked cheerfully. Nick growled and started pacing.

"What do you think you're doing with Rose?" I looked at him innocently.

"Well, whatever could you mean?" he let out a snarl again.

"What are you doing with her?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, enjoying this too much.

"Bullshit!" I sighed, now it was time to see if he knew he liked her yet.

"Why do you even care? It's my life. I can do what I want. If I want to go out with her, then I should be able to. I don't know why you would care though," I explained my quickly rehearsed line. That got him to stop and think.

"I don't care what you do with her. Just don't do it in my house," he snarled, barging out of the library. All right, so he's definitely jealous. Now, what should I do to get him to see he really wants to be with her? I also have to find a way to get her to like him as well. Damn, this may be harder than I thought.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

"Hello Rose," he greeted casually. My eyes widened a fraction.

"Robert," I gave him a curt nod. The man, he was from the slave trade thingy event. He was one of the men in charge, also known as, my father. "Nice to see you again daddy-o," I said, playing it off cool, "what brings you here?"

"Just here to visit my daughter. Is that such a crime?" he asked innocently. I glowered at him.

"How'd you even get in here?" seriously there were thousands of people in and around this place guarding it.

"That's really none of your concern, now is it," he sneered, dropping all formalities. I watched as he flicked a knife out and crouched down to attack. "Bob isn't here to save you this time."

"Save me? That's what you call it. He just didn't want to harm the merchandise," I snorted, remembering that day, _the man came towards me, the irritation plain on his face. _

_"Robert," I nodded at him. This earned me a low growl and a stinging slap. _

_"You will show respect and call me Master," he hissed forcefully. _

_"And why the fuck should I show you respect?" He growled again and was about to strike me, but was cut short by the stern glare of the short and stubby man at the door. Robert's eyes flashed angrily, but he complied to the man's obvious wish. _

"It's too bad. I know you always wanted to be your own person, but instead you were stuck taking orders from some short old man, isn't that right?" I taunted. He growled and was before me in a flash, pushing me against the mirror behind me with the knife at my neck. "I'd be careful if I were you. If I do remember correctly, it was always your temper that gave you away. You never _thought. _You were too much of an idiot. So let me remind you, the second you spill my blood, nearly every vampire in this place will be in my room," I explained smugly. I saw his resolve slipping.

"Bitch," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"So, you must be here for a reason. I know you aren't working on your own either. Who sent you and why?" I questioned, my eyes hard with anger.

"I'm here to deliver a message to your precious master, Nick. I just thought it'd be nice to drop in." I tensed when I heard Nick's name. What was going to happen to him? I cleared my thoughts; I shouldn't even give a fuck about him.

"Then why don't you get going?"

"I'll do it my way, I don't care how many vampires end up in here. I want your blood spilt," with that he sunk his fangs into my neck. He stayed there sucking my blood for god knows how long; he finally ripped his fangs away letting the blood run down my neck. The door shot open within seconds the blood permeated the air. I saw a lot of vampires behind, but my gaze was locked onto Nick's raging form. His eyes were bleeding red and he was growling loudly. Robert threw me against the other mirror across from the room. I easily landed on my feet though. My neck was burning, a fire going into my blood and throughout my body. I ignored it for the time being, I've been bitten many many times in my life. It always felt the same, soon enough, the pain would subside though. I think I might've grown immune to any pain it used to bring, but right now, my gaze was locked on the two snarling figures. I couldn't understand for the life of me why Nick would be mad, probably because I was the key to finding the person who impersonated him. For some reason though, that reasoning didn't sit well with me. I wanted him to care about me. Damnit, I grimaced at the thought. I'm not some needy girl, I didn't care about him. I told myself repeatedly.

"What business do you have here?" Nick asked, his form just oozing power. I saw my father gulp and I smiled satisfied.

"I have a message for you." Nick nodded his head, telling him to go on. "Well, my boss wants my daughter for himself," he paused. I grimaced at the word daughter. "However, he also seems to want money from you. Apparently, he holds a grudge against you. He wants my daughter and nine hundred million dollars," he said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"He can have your daughter for all I care, I don't even know who she is. As for the money, I believe I'll be keeping that." Robert smirked.

"So, you don't care what happens to my daughter?" he asked smugly. Nick looked at him suspiciously.

"No. She's your daughter, now get out of my sight." Robert smirked. I shut my eyes for a second. Fuck. He roughly grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the room. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was being roughly pulled away from Robert and safely encased in Nick's arms. I looked at him surprised.

"I said you could take your daughter to do what you please with. _Not_ Rose," he said fuming.

"Yes, and I am. I am doing just that," he replied smugly. I saw Nick visibly pale and tighten his grip on me. I was confused as to why he would care about me in the slightest, but I didn't really care. I was content in his warm embrace. "That," he continued, pointing at me, "is my daughter."

"Leave," Nick commanded. When Robert made no move, Nick yelled louder, "Leave! Don't come back." My father was 'escorted' away by some huge looking vampire guards.

"Now I know about one of your parents," Nick went on, "I need to know about your mother to see if she's a threat in anyway." I grimaced, I knew it was true.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened to her," I said softly. He sighed and brought me over to the bed, sitting me down on it.

"I want everyone out of here. Set up a new room closer to mine that she can stay in." he ordered.

"Why a new room?"

"This one is ruined for one thing and if it's closer there won't be a problem like this happening again." I nodded; I was tired and didn't feel like arguing. "I need you to tell me about what happened to your parents," he said softly. I nodded again, for some reason, I found myself wanting to tell him.

"My father had left us all a while ago. We were all happy about it, but we were still confused. My mom, Jason, Aiden, Julia, and I, we were all inside our house doing nothing. It was like any normal day I guess. Jason and Aiden were twins, they were currently sixteen. I was fourteen, and Julia was four. Jason and Aiden were busy watching t.v., mom was cooking, and I was reading to Julia. It was maybe eight o'clock, but everything suddenly got quiet. The sink stopped, the television turned off, all the power was out. My mom thought it was normal and nothing to worry about. So we all went about our business. Everyone was fast asleep, but I was awake. It was one in the morning. There was something about the atmosphere and I knew something was wrong. Something bad was about to happen and I was right.

"All the windows and doors broke at the same time. People, no vampires, came barging in we were all blindfolded and gagged. I couldn't see anything, but I knew we were headed downstairs somewhere. I guess I hadn't really known what was in our house, but apparently, we owned our own torture room. It smelled foul in there; they lifted our blindfolds and took out the rags they tied around our mouths. Simply put, they tortured us. It was three days before my father," I sneered out the word, "decided to grace us with his presence. He had been the one behind everything. I don't know why he had done it, but he had. They continued to torture us, raping the girls.

"I guess they must have gotten bored with us though. One by one they killed my siblings. Leaving my mother and I to watch. I thought I would be next, but I wasn't. They took my mother. At first, I thought they were going to kill her just like they had my siblings, a quick shot to the head and heart. Instead, they got a steak knife out. They skinned her alive, slowly and painfully. I tried everything to get to her and help, but the chains I had on restrained and every time I moved they would dig into my skin. I had the chains around my wrists, upper arms, thighs, and ankles. They had sharp little knives on the inside of them, prodding deeper and deeper into my skin. It took a day to finish completely skinning her. The worst part though, was that she was still alive. They decided to do a little experiment and changed her into a vampire. Parts or her skin were growing back, while other parts of her body remained the same. It was terrifying. I still have nightmares about it. After she was turned, she became unbearably thirsty. I was already bleeding and losing a lot of blood. My mom smelled my blood and eagerly began to drain me, I couldn't watch, I turned my head away from her giving her better access to my neck, but I could care less. Robert finally pulled her off of me, grinning like he had just won the lottery. I was completely disgusted and I knew I had to get out of there. The men unchained me, thinking I wouldn't be able to find an escape, but I did. When I got out of the house, I did the only thing I could, I ran. I had never known that vampires existed. The more I looked around me though, the more I noticed them. They were everywhere. Not all of them were of evil intent, I could tell that much.

"One day, I saw an older woman fighting off a vampire. She was so graceful and easily dodged every attempt the vampire made. I thought it was wonderful, that a mere woman could so easily take down the vampire. I watched as she plunged a knife through the vampire's heart, effectively paralyzing it just long enough to burn him. I was so entranced I didn't notice her walking over to me. She helped me get up and she tried to compel me to forget everything I saw, but I wouldn't. She brought me back with her, eventually becoming my mentor. She trained me for three months and I was already known as the best vampire hunter ever. That's pretty much it, I guess," I concluded my story, finally. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. Not once had Nick taken his eyes off of me, from his silence, it was easy to say that he was at a loss for words. I smiled softly at him.

"You need to rest," he said getting up to leave. I quickly grabbed onto his wrist, I don't know what made me do it, but I knew, I wanted him to stay with me.

"Please?" I asked, my eyes pleading. He stood still for a couple moments too long and I quickly retracted my plea, "never mind. I shouldn't have asked that," I turned my head away, blushing. I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I shook my head and turned to my side, facing the broken mirror. Not long after, I felt the bed dip under his weight and I sighed content, moving back to the warmth of his body unconsciously. I eagerly fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Hate? Review ! School's starting, will be slow with updates.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I won't bother you with my excuses for not updating. All I can say is I'm very sorry. **_

_**I hope you enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Fucking Hell ! ~ Nick's P.O.V.**

I watched silently as Rose's breathing slowed and she fell asleep soundly. She snuggled back into me, whether or not it was conscience, I liked the feeling of her near me. I had to admit, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was fanned out and her lips were parted slightly. They looked so kissable, I could easily lean down and capture her lips. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. My arms tightened around her petite form and pulled her closer to me. I easily fell into the best sleep I'd had in years.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up and stretched lazily. I had had the most peaceful sleep in my life. My hand patted the side beside me, but came in contact with the cool surface of the mattress. I frowned, where was Nick? I shot up and looked around wearily at my now empty room. I found my frown increasing even more. For some reason, I was looking forward to waking up to Nick's warm, green eyes. Last night was the first night I had ever seen him with his guard down. He was showing me his true self and I found myself liking it way too much. I think that's why I had even decided to tell him about my past.

I walked out of the ruined room after I freshened up and made my way down to the kitchen. I could feel both Nick and Cal's aura in the dining room.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully to Nick and Cal. I expected Nick to still have his kind and welcoming eyes, but in their place were his usual old, cold eyes. My smile slowly left my face, sad that Nick had decided to put his old façade on.

"Morning, how are you?" Cal asked matching my old cheerfulness.

"Uh, good. Good," I replied, still miffed that Nick had changed his demeanor. I thought because I had shared a big piece of my life to him that he would maybe be more... I don't know, caring. I guess I was wrong.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, trying to be as happy as I was before. I must not have done that great of a job because Cal seemed to have noticed. If Nick saw any difference, he didn't show it.

"Jamie made a cheese omelet for us all to eat," Cal replied.

"Oh, that's nice. Why doesn't he join us for breakfast maybe? I really like him," I asked hopefully. It was true, I did like Jamie. He was kind, generous, and welcoming from the moment I saw him, unlike Nick. Don't get me wrong, Cal is awesome too, but I just feel more calm in Jamie's presence. I watched as Nick's eyes darken at my comment, I wondered why that was.

"He's busy," Nick answered tersely. My face fell for a moment.

"Oh, uh, okay then. I wouldn't want to bother him, I guess." I quickly made my way to my seat and sat down, getting comfortable in the big chair. We ate breakfast in an awkward silence, I guess that's better than straining a conversation though.

"So, what was yesterday about?" Nick interrupted the tense silence.

"What about yesterday?" I asked as innocently as I could. Honestly, I thought I was a pretty good god damned actress. Unfortunately, Nick didn't.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact of you turning into ash? Oh, oh, or maybe that your _father_ came to _my _house demanding money from me so he could satisfy his _master_. You know, the guy who apparently has a huge grudge on me and possibly wants me dead?" Nick replied sarcastically. Both my and Cal's mouths were hanging open. I think that was the longest thing Nick had ever said in his entire life _and_ had some type of emotion in it.

"Damn, didn't know you could talk so much!" Cal exclaimed excitedly, "Maybe we can get you to sing sometime too!" Nick growled at Cal and then turned his now angry, red eyes on me.

"Well? Are you going to explain to us what happened or not?" Nick asked harshly. He was kind of scary and intimidating like this. I don't know if I was more scared or turned on by his growling either.

"Err, not?" I more asked than stated. I wanted to see if he would growl again. I wonder if I'm a masochist... Oh well! To my great pleasure he did growl loudly again and yes, it did turn me on immensely. Nick stopped immediately and looked at me for a moment. After a minute or so of staring, he stormed out of the dining room. Cal started snickering quietly by my side.

"What's up with you?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he replied with a glint in his eye.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Damnit, why does _she_, out of all people have to have some type of effect on me. I growled again, stopping abruptly. Before I left the dining room, when I had growled, I had smelt it. I had smelt _her. _She was fucking turned on by my growling and _that_ turned _me _on. I started pacing the length of my library and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for these feelings. Hell, I had only known her three days! Not even, today is the third day since her arrival and I'm already having lustful thoughts about her. She's just some girl, just some vampire _hunter_. I reminded myself. She _hates_ what I am, why should she ever want to be with me.

I guess there were tons of reasons for me thinking not so innocent thoughts, and for that, I was relieved. Then again, none of the reasons were exactly plausible. One reason I had thought of was that I haven't fucked in a while. That was somewhat true, it'd been yesterday that I last _tried _to fuck someone. Yes, I did say _try_. I mean, the girl obviously wanted me, but I kept on thinking of a certain someone's beautiful amber golden eyes, instead of the regular muddy brown ones in front of me. Talia, I hissed out her name.

I had always had no problem letting her fuck me, but recently she's been getting on my last nerves. Since yesterday, when I denied her, she stormed out of the room, fuming. My own personal assistant had the fucking audacity to do that to her lord! Yeah, I know I know, I'm an arrogant little shit. I had called out her name for her to come back and she practically tripped over her own feet at the speed she was trying to get at me, but I hadn't called her back to fuck, I called her so I could tell her that she was fired. I was already in a fucked up mood and her walking out just pissed me off. Unfortunately, she didn't leave; I had to forcibly remove her from the premises.

I growled in frustration, what the hell was it about Rose that attracted me so much? Sure, she has an absolutely perfect body, soft skin, curves, grace, but that wasn't all. She defied me openly; she showed me that she took shit from no one. She didn't come at my beck and call, no; she didn't do anything of the sort. She was a unique being and I wanted her. Yes, I did just admit that I fucking wanted her. I just needed to get her to want me. Damn, that shouldn't be hard at all, I thought sarcastically to myself. I growled once more in irritation. Fucking hell! There was only one person I could go to for help, Cal. I groaned to myself in frustration. The thought of getting Cal's help angered and sickened me. Was I so pathetic to stoop to that? I sighed and went to knock on Cal's door. Before I could even move my hand into a fist, the door swung open to reveal a grinning Cal.

"I knew you'd come," I groaned, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"Fucking hell," I muttered to myself and swiftly closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Hate? Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here you go !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Sparring ~ Rose's P.O.V.**

I was thoroughly confused; I hadn't seen Cal or Nick at all this whole day, besides breakfast. On top of that, Jamie was also nowhere to be found. I groaned in boredom. What was I supposed to do for a whole day? No one here was paying attention to me in the slightest; all the maids were busy making everything 'pretty' for 'master' Nick. I sighed, walking the length of the hallway and towards the door leading outside. It was a gorgeous day; I saw no reason why I should just stay inside a mansion all day, right?

I spent nearly two hours outside aimlessly walking. I finally came upon a huge house; I was still on Nick's land, so I guess it would be okay to go inside. I could feel many other people's aura, they were pretty strong, and decided to check it out.

I was wrong, it wasn't a huge house as I suspected; it was a gym. Vampires were sparring everywhere; some were pretty decent, others, not so much. I watched on in awe; this was every vampire hunter's ideal gym. It had every type of weapon known and there was so much space to fight. I was so distracted I hadn't noticed all the people there had stopped sparring against each other and were now looking curiously at me. I blushed and waved my hand awkwardly. I heard a chuckle come from someone in the back right of the room.

"You must be the new guest the lord has in his home, right?" he raised an eyebrow at me in question. He looked handsome enough, nothing close to Nick... I shook my head slightly, don't think about him now. He had brown eyes and reddish brown hair, framing a nice and angular face. His body was toned and buff, a bit too buff for my liking though.

"Yepp," I replied, popping the 'p', "who are you?" I continued to ask, raising an eyebrow of my own. He smirked slightly, walking towards me and with a flourish, bowed lowly.

"Ky, at your service," he said, looking at me from beneath his eyelashes. I laughed and held out my hand.

"Rose," he placed a soft kiss on my knuckles and stepped back fluidly.

"Pleasure to meet you. I honestly don't feel like introducing you to everyone in the room, so you can do that task on your own," he said teasingly. I looked at all the faces in the room and frowned. I didn't really feel like meeting everyone either, I was way too lazy.

"To be honest, I'd rather spar with some of you. I'm sure we can become well acquainted that way, no?" I asked after a short pause. The vampires all looked at me skeptically or as if I were crazy. Now it was my turn to smirk, "unless, you can't handle it?" I goaded. I watched as Ky's eyes twinkled in mischief.

"All right guys, we'll have a tournament of sorts. Split up into four groups!" he commanded. Everyone quickly assembled as asked. "Two groups go together and the other two do the same. Pair off with someone who is not in your group and start sparring. I want to see one person from each group with a partner. Four people on the mat, start with hand-on-hand combat. The two losers go to the right corner, the two winners, in the left. Got it?" I blinked twice, I was a bit confused, but once I saw what everyone was doing it easily clicked.

"Where do you want me?" I wondered. He glanced down at me.

"You will wait till they're done sparring. Then you'll take on all of the people who lost, if you beat them all then you get to go spar with the winners. If by some miracle, you beat them all as well, you will spar with me," he ended his explanation with a smirk. "Just don't get your hopes up," he 'reminded' me. I rolled my eyes. It was good that I had to wait for them to all finish; it game me time to analyze their fighting skills.

164 stupid vampires, 165 stupid vampires, 166 stupid vampires, 167 stupid vampires, 168 stupid vampires, 169 stupid vampires, 16 -

"Finally! You're done," I jumped up eagerly. I had been counting stupid vampires, like you would count sheep when you're bored, for god knows how fucking long. They had been sparring for forever, or what seems for forever. I'm not the most patient person ever... Anyways, they finally finished and it was my turn to fight them. "Who do I get to kil- err, fight first?" I was so used to asking who I 'killed' in the vampire hunting system, that I accidentally slipped up. I ducked my head sheepishly. If they cared, they didn't pay any attention. They most likely thought I was just excited and getting into it.

"You can start with Jason," Ky said, nodding his head in the direction of a lanky looking vampire. He had sandy hair and wasn't hard to look at. Still, he wasn't my type whatsoever.

"Cool," I walked towards him confidently; I knew what his fighting style was already from observing him. He never attacked first, only blocking. I could easily attack quickly enough and catch him off guard. The other vampires were never sure if he would attack first, so they stayed where they were for a second. A second too long though, he would already be ready to block if you hesitated. Then, when he thinks you're distracted he'll strike a quick and clean blow, but then retreat. He relies completely on his speed and accuracy. In a way, it's a good technique, but I think he's just scared. I grinned to myself knowing I could easily take him.

I got into a fighting stance across from him. I faintly heard Ky yell us to start, with that cue, I lunged towards Jason's left, knowing it was his weaker side. My leg kicked out to strike him on the side of his stomach. His eyes widened in surprise and quickly moved to block my attack to his side. I watched in slow motion as his hands moved to his side, I steered my leg downwards instead, going for his legs. I dropped down and swiped his feet from under him.

I went through all of the vampires easily. By the end, they were all panting in exhaustion.

"Damn, I didn't know you could fight like that," a guy with black hair and blue eyes said. I think his name was Tristan. He was probably the best of the fighters; our round lasted for a solid twenty-two minutes. I saw Ky walk towards us and gave Tristan one of those weird fist bumps and a 'sup'. I never really saw the point in either of those things.

"So, you ready to spar with me? Or do you need a break?" he asked. It wasn't meant to be in a taunting way, but I seemed to take it like that.

"Not at all, let's go now," I said grinning. We set up our stances, all of the other guys were watching in anticipation. Apparently, Ky was the best of them all and had yet to ever lose a match. I smirked, there's a first time for everything.

We've been fighting for about thirty-seven minutes, it's a pretty even match, but I could see he was becoming frustrated. It is never a good time to fight when you're frustrated or angry. You lose your head and all your moves become rash and thoughtless. I quickly dodged a hit to my head and was just about to strike, but I heard something at the door and ended up falling on my ass. Well, way to make a fool out of yourself. I looked towards the intruder and my eyes widened in surprise.

Nick.

All the vampires in the room scrambled up to their feet and bent their heads forward. I guess some kind of sign of respect.

"Sir, we didn't know you would be here. Were you planning on sparring today?" Ky asked nervously. I took a sideways glance at him, he looked almost normal now. Before, he was so composed and didn't seem like he could ever be so nervous, but here he was, stammering and fumbling over his words. I smiled; everyone has their faults, even brought up vampires like him. I wonder if the always so regal Nick had some faults. Obviously he did, but I wanted to know what they were. His eyes swept over the room and finally landed on me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stiffly, his eyes wandering over everyone in the room again.

"Sparring, what else?" I answered back annoyed. I heard Ky suck in a breath quietly. If I could hear it, so could Nick. His eyes landed on Ky for a split second before resting on me. He raised a perfect eyebrow and nodded his head slightly. There was something different about him, I couldn't place it though. His demeanor wasn't the normal aloof and cold person I was used to, but something different. He wasn't warmer per se, just different. I wasn't sure what it was, but I wanted to know. I saw a small smile begin to tug at the corner of his lips.

"Mind if I join then?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Uhmm," was my brilliant response. I was definitely taken aback and didn't exactly know what to do with myself. He smirked and stepped onto the mat.

"Yes?" he asked continuing his stride toward me. He stopped a couple feet away from me and got into a stance. I smirked and sprang into action.

Six fucking hours, six fucking hours of sparring with Nick. I was dead on my feet and didn't know how much more I could stand. I had already been sparring with so many of the other vampires in the room. Nick fucking knew it; he used it to his advantage. My moves were becoming slow and sluggish; he knew he was going to win, I could see it in his damn smirk. In a second he was in front of me and had me pinned against a wall. Now, if there weren't a bunch of other vampires in this room I would have been completely turned on; however, that isn't the case. My breathing hitched as he lowered his lips to my neck and placed a soft kiss at my jugular.

"Dead," he whispered softly, before completely pulling away and leaving the room with a flourish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like ? Hate ? Review !<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here yo go c:... Hope you enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Sweet and Sinful Seduction ~ Rose's P.O.V.**

I stood there, dumbfounded. Did he really just do that? I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my mind. Damn, I think I need to talk to him. I started towards the door with a mission on my mind. Find him, then confront him. I walked back outside and to the house, hoping to catch up with him.

I finally spotted him in the library looking down at the garden. I cleared my throat, unnecessarily announcing my presence. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I do for you, Rose?" he asked. I would have been angered at his stand-offish attitude, but the smirk playing at his perfect lips stopped me. It was then, I realized that he was playing with me. I smirked, two could play at this game. I quickly changed my tactics.

"I was just wondering if we could go out to dinner tonight," I asked in a sugary sweet voice, "you, me, and Cal," I quickly added on. He watched me skeptically, before finally nodding his head slowly. My smirk widened and I turned on my heel to leave.

"Rose," Nick's voice resounded, "wear something... Nice." I turned and flashed him a smile.

"Of course," I replied lowly. I'd be wearing something very... Nice.

I blew out a breath and got my hand ready to knock on his door, but before I could actually knock, the door swung open. He grinned at me, all the while tugging me into the room.

"Cal," I said exasperatedly, "you're not going all out and spending a shit load of money on me, got it," I asked sternly. He just waved his hand as a dismissal. I glared at his back and frowned. He was on the phone chatting away to whoever about getting a designer and makeup person for me. I sighed and plopped on to Cal's couch. "No one is coming over here! You can only get the items and whatnot. No people!" I reminded Cal loudly.

He finally snapped his phone shut and grinned like a madman at me.

"What are you getting?" I asked lightly, hoping my voice didn't betray the fear I was really feeling. He never answered, just flashed downstairs and back up within seconds. He threw a black cover bag at me and three black boxes. I looked at him suspiciously. "What's in here?"

"Open it up and then you'll see," he replied simply. I looked at him dubiously but proceeded to walk into the bathroom. I glanced at the clock before leaving the room and saw that I had about an hour to get ready.

I was finally done and ready to go. I spun around for Cal to inspect me. He nodded his approval.

"Good, good," he murmured. I smirked.

"Just good? I look fucking hot, you have to admit it," I winked at him. I had a black dress on that hugged at my curves and ended just below mid-thigh. It had thin straps and wasn't too low cut. I had black heels on, but not too high and a light touch of makeup here and there. Cal continued his analysis and stopped at my hair.

"Take it out," he nodded to the clip currently holding my hair up. I frowned.

"Why?"

"It'll look better, trust me," he said, moving to take it out himself. I held my hands up in surrender.

"All right, all right. Jeez," I quickly took the clip out and let my hair fall straight down my back. "Good?" he nodded his approval and smiled brightly. "When are we leaving?" he looked at the clock hanging on the far right and back at me.

"I'm sure you can read a clock." I scowled and saw we had fifteen minutes left over.

"Should we go now?" I asked, secretly wanting to see Nick again; the sooner the better, right?

"Yeah, I'm sure he's wondering where we are now," he replied and shooed me out of the room and getting back onto his phone.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I looked at my watch again, two more minutes until they're supposed to be here. I was waiting by the limo and had already made the reservations long ago. I just hoped Cal didn't bring one of his little... Ahem... Friends. I sighed and looked at my watch for the hundredth time. My head snapped up at the sound of Rose coming down the stairs and for some reason, I couldn't stop a goofy grin from appearing on my face. I quickly rearranged my features to the usual stoic mask once Rose made her way outside. My eyes roamed up and down her body, appreciating her lovely... Assets. The dress she was wearing clung to every curve on her body perfectly, the heels she was wearing made her about an inch or so taller, and her hair. God, her hair looked beauti - nice. Her hair looked nice, I corrected myself. She barely wore any makeup and it made her natural beauty shine. Damnit with that fucking word again, beauty, beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent. All of those words could describe how she looked. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like," she teased. I smirked and held my arm out for her to take. She looked at me dubiously but took it anyway.

We had been in the limo for a couple of minutes until Cal stopped us.

"Can we hold on for a minute? I gotta pick up a friend of mine," he asked the driver with a grin plastered on his idiotic face. I groaned to myself quietly and saw Rose give me a questioning glance.

"Who's coming?" she asked Cal curiously.

"This really hot chick," he replied animatedly and started going into detail just how "hot" she was. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to continue looking at Rose. She didn't seem too interested in Cal's "chick" but pretended to listen avidly, nodding here and there. She wasn't too convincing though, and I was pretty sure Cal would agree with me. He sighed and leaned back mid -sentence.

"You don't give a fuck, do you?" he asked amused. She smiled.

"Not at all, she could be a unicorn for all I cared." Cal pouted.

"Well that's not very nice," he stated. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"That her?" she asked nodding to a woman who was wearing a dress that just barely covered her. Cal's smile widened and he nodded happily. Idiot, I thought amused. I frowned as I saw another figure coming, a male figure. I glanced at Rose to see her reaction, her eyebrows were raised and skepticism was written all over her face. "Cal."

"Hmm," he hummed and looked in her direction.

"Who's that?"

"Him, oh. I think that's her cousin, Zach, or something," he answered, "Why, do you like him?" he asked, while waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know shit about him, dumbass," was her bright reply. I smirked and inwardly let out a breath.

They finally arrived at the limo and got in. Cal made the introductions.

"Rose, Nick, this is Chloe," he introduced motioning to the slu - woman, "and this is Zach?" he more asked. The man nodded and flashed a bright smile.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I frowned at the guy, Zach. He just had a bad aura all together and I found myself being weary of him. Hopefully, he won't ruin my plans. He had light blonde hair, nearly white, black eyes, and a narrow face. In all honesty, I didn't think he was attractive in the slightest; that may be because I'm slightly biased because I now have Nick to compare him to... But, yeah... I peeked at Nick and saw his eyes evaluating the two vampires.

"It's nice to meet you," Zach held out a hand for me to shake. I nodded but didn't take his hand. He quickly shifted gears and did the same to Nick. Nick, like me, merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. His smile faltered and his outstretched hand fell limply to his side. The girl, Chloe, didn't pay any attention to Nick or me; she sat there ogling Cal and tried to give him a hand job discreetly. I snorted softly and quickly turned my head to the window.

**Back to Nick's P.O.V.**

We reached the restaurant in twenty minutes or so and were quickly seated. The good thing about this restaurant was that it accommodated both humans and vampires. The waiter arrived soon, ready to take our orders.

"Anything I can get for you?" he asked keeping his eyes trained on Rose. I scowled at him, willing him to look away from her. She smiled politely at him but continued looking at her menu.

"I'm not ready yet actually. Can you come back to me?" she asked, finally looking up and giving him a flirtatious smile. He stood there, most likely stunned by her beauty, but quickly regained composure and turned to leave. Cal looked at him amused.

"Excuse me?" Chloe yelled back at him. He turned and gave us all a questioning look. "You forgot about us," Zach supplied helpfully. Finally, the light bulb went on and he hurriedly came back to take our orders. We all ordered our food and were offered some wine, or in our case, blood. We all declined ad went on chatting. It's strange to think of myself as a vampire. I hadn't had any blood for nearly thirty years. You see, blood isn't a necessity for a vampire, it's a pleasure. Blood is much like a dessert, if you will. I was brought back to the table when I heard Zach ask Rose something.

"So, Rose, what do you like in a guy? Hmm? You know, I'll do anything to be your guy," he winked at her. She looked at him wide eyed.

"How the fuck did that come up?" she asked incredulously. He chuckled lowly and smirked.

"Come on, I've seen the way you've been looking at me all night."

"You mean disgusted?" she asked and she made it sound like a real question. She shook her head, "Sorry, but I would never look at you like that." His eyes flashed red for a moment.

"And why not?" he asked in a tight voice. She smirked.

"Well, why would I? I mean look at this gorgeous guy right here," she said motioning to me, "now tell me why I wouldn't want to be with you?" I kept my face calm, but on the inside, I was jumping for joy. She thought I was gorgeous. I smiled victoriously inside my head and couldn't help the pride that swelled up inside me.

"You're kidding me right? You too are _not_ together," she raised her eyebrow. I didn't remember her saying we were together, but let him think that.

"What would make you believe that we _are_ together then?" she challenged.

"A kiss," he replied. She looked up at the ceiling, feigning contemplation.

"Sure, why not," she jumped up and walked around the table. My eyes widened a fraction as she sat down on my lap.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

So much for Zach ruining my night! He just made it perfect by asking this. I easily slid into Nick's lap and cupped his face in my hands. I smirked at him. Finally, my lips descended on his soft, warm ones. The kiss was meant to be chaste, but it soon turned heated and passionate. His hands came up to grasp my hips and he pushed his lips more firmly to mine. I moaned quietly when his tongue met mine, battling for dominance. I rolled my hips slightly and felt his hardened erection under me. I broke away from the kiss, needing air. Nick continued down my neck and to my collarbone sucking hard on the tender skin. I continued grinding on him, when Cal had to so rudely interrupt and remind us we were in public.

"Yo, stop dry humping each other and calm the fuck down you damn bunnies," he smirked. I looked up to see both Zach _and _the waiter looking at us with their mouths wide open. I didn't dare take a peek at Nick. Honestly, that was the best fucking kiss I'd ever had, if he thought otherwise I'd probably go into depression. The waiter silently put our food down and slunk back to the kitchen. I moved to get up, but was firmly trapped in Nick's grasp. I looked back at him startled, he smirked. I quickly rolled my hips on his erection again and heard his involuntary hiss, now it was my turn to smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like ? Hate ? Review !<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, here is the long awaited chapter 8! I hope you enjoy! It's a bit longer than the others. I have finally finished my first story. I would love for you to check it out by the way. Also, the rating to this story, if you haven't noticed, has changed to M. I have decided that I will be writing lemons. I've never written one before, so please be nice. Hopefully, I'll get better with practice? Here's your chapter !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**What Does This Mean? ~ Nick's P.O.V.**

My mind was going a mile a minute when Zach said that we should kiss, but as soon as her lips connected to mine, my mind went blank except for her soft lips. I didn't know what fucking possessed me to grab her hips, or to deepen the kiss, or to even keep her seated in my god damn lap.

All I could think about since we got home and I arrived in my room was that fucking kiss, that mind blowing kiss. Every time my mind moved to those dangerous memories, I got a major hard on. I couldn't very well get rid of it. I refused to… to masturbate. I found it beneath me, but I wouldn't go to another woman to fix it. The only person I wanted was Rose.

I groaned in frustration and ran my hand through my hair for the thousandth time. I finally decided on what to do. I need Rose, now. That was the only thought running through my head as I walked down the hallway.

It's been six minutes and I was still standing in the hallway stupidly. Okay, so I was in front of her room, now what? The door swung open and I turned to see Rose standing there, wearing nothing but a long shirt… _My_ shirt, I thought smugly; she looked good in it. My eyes roamed all over her body, drinking her in greedily. Before I knew it, I forced her back into the room and slammed the door shut. I held her hips firmly and kissed her for all I was worth. At first, she stood stock still, but slowly, she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. She kissed me back fiercely, our tongues battling for dominance. She broke away for air, but my lips never left her enticing body. My lips trailed down to her neck, nipping lightly and I pushed her back over to her bed, laying her down gently.

"Nick," she moaned breathlessly, allowing me to lay her down on the bed. My hands moved all over her body, quickly unbuttoning the shirt that I threw unceremoniously onto the floor. I groaned at the sight of her bare breasts and I quickly latched on to the hard bud. Her back arched up, pushing her breasts up into my mouth. I let my teeth lightly graze her nipple, while my left hand rolled her other nipple around.

"Nick, I need you. Now!" she demanded, gripping my hair tighter. I smirked and placed open mouthed kisses along her stomach and closer to her mound. I pushed her underwear down roughly and took in the sight of her shaven pussy, my eyes darkening considerably.

She was gorgeous; her hair was splayed out on the pillows, her chest was moving up and down from her heavy breathing, her face was flushed, and her lips were swollen and looking thoroughly kissed.

My eyes moved back to her pussy and I quickly descended onto her clit. I flicked her clit with my tongue, listening to her loud moans and mewls of delight. I growled lowly in my chest, the smell of her arousal filling my senses. My dick was straining painfully against my pants and it begged for release. My finger slid up and down her wet folds teasingly.

"Nick! Stop fucking teasing!" she hissed impatiently. I smirked and inserted a digit into her sopping pussy and thrust hard and fast. I added another finger, stretching her so she would be ready for what was to come, and pumped her faster. Her sounds of pleasure were becoming louder and louder, encouraging me.

"Cum for me," I growled out. In an instant, she cummed and rode out her orgasm.

"I need you inside of me," she gasped out once she caught her breath, "Please, I need you in me," she whimpered. I happily obliged, pulling my cock out and positioning myself at her entrance. We both hissed as the head of my dick prodded her pussy.

"Are you ready?" I scolded myself for really caring if she was or not. This was just a quick fuck, I reminded myself. She nodded and bit her lip, bucking her hips. With that, I sheathed myself into her and my eyes widened considerably. "You're a virgin," I whispered. I don't know if I was saying it to her or myself. I looked up at her face and saw that her eyes were still clenched shut. I leaned my forehead onto her shoulder and waited for her to get comfortable with my size.

In my head, I kept repeating that sentence though, 'You're a virgin'. It confused me as to why she would let _me, _of all people, to take her virginity. Maybe it didn't mean anything and she just wanted to get it over with though. My eyes shifted back to her face and I felt the urge to kiss her over and over again, never letting her go.

Her hips bucked and she moaned out, "Go, go. You can move now, please," she urged and bucked her hips again. I slowly began moving my hips, meeting her every thrust.

"Faster, Nick, harder," she pleaded desperately. I complied and began pounding into her pussy fast and hard. Our bodies were slick with sweat, making it easier to move in and out of her. I leaned down, capturing her lips and sucking on her swollen bottom lip. My hands were gripping her hips hard as I felt her insides clenching on my throbbing cock.

"Cum for me, Rose," I growled out and pushed one more time before she came undone, screaming my name. I collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her into my arms and burying my head into the crook of her neck. I breathed deeply, taking in her sweet scent. The smell of arousal and sweat coated the air, but underneath was Rose's unique, delectable scent. We both fell into an easy sleep, wrapped up in one another.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up and rolled over, knocking into something not hard, but not soft? My nose crinkled a bit, what is this? I brought my hand up patting whatever was next to me. My hand went lower trying to figure it out, when I came into contact with something hard and long. My eyes widened a bit, what the fuck? I continued patting trying to figure it out when a hand grasped my wrist firmly.

"If you continue doing that, we're never going to be getting out of this bed," he chuckled lowly and kept my hand in his.

"Nick?" I whispered uncertainly. I turned my head up and opened my eyes groggily. I came face to face with a smirking Nick. "Shit, that wasn't a dream?" I asked dazedly. He chuckled again and brought me closer to him.

"No, it wasn't. Is that a problem?" he asked, clearly amused. I blushed realizing I was still naked and shook my head.

"No?" I squeaked out. In my head, I reprimanded myself for becoming like all of those other shy and timid girls, but really… What am I supposed to do? He hummed in response and kissed my neck softly. I sighed and leaned back into his chest. His _very naked _chest, I reminded myself. I blushed when I realized what I was palming earlier and I buried my head in his chest in embarrassment. "Oh god," I moaned, still hiding. He laughed lowly and the sound went straight to my core. He stiffened considerably for a moment. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"You do know, I can smell your arousal, right?" he looked down at me as I stared horrified at his face. He hooked a finger under my chin and placed a light kiss on my lips. "Come, breakfast should be ready now," he said, reverting back to his old self, but you could see that there was a difference in his eyes; they were warmer now.

We arrived in the dining room shortly after changing and were greeted by Jamie. His eyes darted between Nick and me and narrowed slightly.

"Good morning, Sir, Rose," he said cheerfully. I cocked my head to the side, studying Jamie for a moment and trying to find what was different.

I continued studying when Nick replied curtly, "Morning." My eyes widened finding the difference; his aura changed… drastically. I followed Nick to the seats, but kept my eye on Jamie. When I first met him, he had a kind and warm aura. I knew there was something different about him when I thought his aura was weaker than others, but he had surprised me with his strength and speed before.

_"This is stupid," I muttered, he grinned, knowing he had won. I eyed the spatula next to me. Hmm, I quickly grabbed it and chucked it at his face. Reflexes kicked in and he moved out of the way quickly, pinning me against the wall. I widened my eyes in surprise, I miscalculated. I thought he wouldn't be that strong, his aura wasn't._

I knew for a fact that some vampires were stronger than others, both physically and mentally. Some even possessed special powers, more than one.

I snuck a glance at Nick to see if he noticed anything, but if he did, he didn't show it.

"Nick?" I whispered quietly. He turned his head slightly and nodded. So, he did notice. I looked up, startled when I heard someone enter loudly.

"Cal, will you shut up?" Nick demanded, pinching the bridge of his noise.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" he laughed boisterously. I snickered to myself and waved to Cal lazily. "Hello, beautiful Rose! I trust you had a good night's sleep," he winked and fluidly sat down in the chair across from me. I fought the blush futilely that threatened to grace my face.

"Here's your food," Jamie scowled and placed the food on the table roughly. I leaned back in shock as some of the food flew off the plate with the force he slammed it down.

"Jamie!" Nick barked and glared at him, nodding towards the door. Jamie quickly scampered off, knowing he was going to be in trouble later.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I sighed and unconsciously wrapped my arms around Rose and brought her closer to me. We both noticed the sudden change in Jamie's aura and it unnerved me. I glowered at the door that Jamie just left through and aimlessly drew circles on Rose's thigh.

"You two seem pretty cozy, huh?" Cal waggled his eyebrows at us and nodded at the now blushing Rose who was seated in my lap. I looked down at her surprised.

"How'd you get here?" I asked confusedly. Both she and Cal burst into laughter at my incredulous look.

"You must really have it bad, Nick. I knew you two would end up together," Cal grinned at the two of us, "So, are you guys a couple now, or what?"

"Uhh, what?" Rose who had been oddly silent answered after a pause.

"Oh come on, what does this mean for you guys? Are you guys gonna be like this all the time," he nodded to our current position, "or is this a one time thing?" he raised an eyebrow skeptically. Rose shifted in my lap uncomfortably and I quickly grabbed her hips to stop her from brushing my already growing erection. Unfortunately for me, both Rose _and _Cal noticed and let out a loud chuckle. I glared at Cal, seeing as how he was easiest to glare at and uncharacteristically buried my face in Rose's hair, inhaling her exotic scent.

"Cal," I murmured, still buried in Rose's locks, "did you notice anything different with Jamie?" I asked, effectively changing the subject. Cal's eyes widened slightly, before he sat up straighter and nodded, being serious for once.

"You noticed that too, huh?" he asked in contemplation, "I would have thought it would just be jealousy over you for winning Rose's heart…"

"He didn't win anything!" Rose interrupted indignantly. I smirked and placed an open mouthed kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I'm sure," I drawled out in her ear. My smirk grew at the shiver of pleasure that ran through her body. "What do you think then?" I asked, urging Cal to continue his train of thought.

"I honestly don't know, but he's hiding something," Cal sighed, slumping in his sleep.

"I think he has the power to change his aura by his command, to change its look and feel," Rose broke the silence. Both Cal and I turned to stare at her, perplexed. How did she come to that conclusion?

"That still doesn't answer why he changed it now," I said, "but that was a very good observation," I added quietly. I watched as a small smile played at her lips from my compliment and I inwardly congratulated myself for making her happy.

"Well, like I said before, he is jealous and though that may not be the main reason for it, it still could be something to set his aura off?" Cal mused, "Rose, that reminds me, how do you know about auras and powers?" Cal questioned suspiciously.

She blinked once, twice, "Dude, I'm a vampire hunter," she deadpanned. I felt the urge to laugh at Cal's shocked expression.

"Shit, Nick! Why is a vampire hunter here?" he asked loudly.

"That's right, you were never told anything about Rose and how she ended up here," I mused to myself.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" Cal demanded anxiously, "Besides, this may help us with our Jamie mystery," he added as an afterthought. That peaked my interest, maybe the two were connected.

I went on, telling Cal everything that had transpired before he arrived here. He looked thoughtful after hearing everything, but he didn't give any feedback. Rose sat silently throughout the story, playing with the hem of her shirt… Well, my shirt, but she's wearing it. I found out I really, really liked it when she wore my clothes. I shook my head and got my mind back on track.

"So? Think they could be connected?" Cal asked me, wondering what I thought.

"It's a definite possibility," I responded, "We should keep all options open. Still, we aren't sure if Jamie is a threat to us entirely. His aura has darkened considerably, but I couldn't detect any ill intent coming from him," I explained.

"But he should be able to make his aura do what _he_ wants. Why would his aura suddenly appear just because he's jealous?" Rose asked going back to Cal's thoughts before he asked how she knew about auras and whatnot.

"I think we should just let it go. We'll wait and see if anything happens," I told them, gently removing Rose from my lap and standing.

"Why don't we all go do something to get our minds off of this?" Cal suggested happily. Rose looked at him, amused, but nodded in agreement.

"I think he's right. Let's go do something," she turned to me, her eyes pleading. I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes, trying to escape her pleading look. I mean honestly, who could refuse her beautiful face. I groaned inwardly. I was definitely in too deep with this. I sighed and nodded my head reluctantly.

"Let's go," I muttered, steering Rose back to her room. She grinned brightly and surprised me by placing a chaste kiss to my lips and running to her room ahead of me.

"You've got it bad," Cal drawled and smirked at me. I scowled and pushed past him, following Rose back to her room.

Once Rose finished dressing, I pulled her into my arms and just held her. She felt so right in my arms. I knew that I shouldn't be feeling anything for a girl that I _just _met, but she had unknowingly awoken feelings inside me that were locked up tightly before. I guess it was all just bursting out of me without my consent. I found that I didn't mind, as long as it was Rose.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her softly, nuzzling her neck gently. She shrugged delicately and placed her hands over mine that were resting on her hips.

"Anywhere, you and Cal can choose," she answered lazily.

"We'll let Cal choose. I'm sure he can think of something," I smirked against her neck and kissed it languidly. I pulled her lightly to the door and brought her over to Cal's room. We heard moaning coming from inside and Rose had to muffle her laughter.

"Cal, stop masturbating and open up!" Rose yelled loudly. I heard shuffling inside the room and a 'shit'.

"Damn woman, can't you let me do my thing," Cal grunted and finished buttoning his jeans, muttering about having no privacy.

"We're letting you choose what we do today," his eyes brightened at that and dragged us to one of the many cars.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, since you're a vampire hunter, you're probably fast, strong, and can defend yourself," Cal explained. I narrowed my eyes at him, what was he thinking.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Rose raised her eyebrow at Cal.

"Come on, it's not dangerous. We're going paint balling. Nick keep your fucking pants on. She's not going to get hurt," I relaxed when I realized it we were just going to play paintball.

"What does that have to do with my agility?" Rose questioned Cal.

"Honey, we're vampires. Extremely fast, strong, good looking," Cal drawled, "If you were a normal human, we would slaughter you in paintball, but seeing as how you've been trained to _kill _us… I'm sure you can manage," he continued.

We arrived after dragging Rose back upstairs and getting her to put appropriate clothing on for paint balling. She complained saying she could handle it and had been shot with a real gun before. My grip on her had tightened, almost to the point of it being painful for Rose, in anger but I quickly let her go realizing that I was hurting her. I stripped Rose, after kicking Cal out of course, and forcefully put Rose in baggy clothing so it would absorb the sting. I threw her combat boots at her carefully and waited for her to slide them on.

"So, uh, you shoot a paintball gun just like you shoot a regular gun, right?" Rose asked uneasily, "I've never been…" I grabbed her waist and plopped her in my lap. We were in the backseat with Cal across from us and had a driver.

"You'll do fine."

We pulled into a special type of paintball field. There were no referees near by, but we chose this specific place because it was for vampires. Rose shifted nervously.

"Guys, I may be used to you guys and the vamps at the mansion, but I'm not too sure about all of…" she trailed off, waving her hands in the directions of the blurring vampires that were shooting paintballs at each other.

"Don't worry, no one will touch you," I insisted. We got masks, hoppers, tanks, guns, and of course, paintballs.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I took in my surroundings and grimaced. I couldn't find Nick or Cal and I was just waiting for one of them to jump out at me and shoot. I watched as a blur of a figure darted out and shot. I quickly did a tuck and roll, moving to my right and calculated where the vampire was headed. I shot three paintballs, only one landed on target and a deep laugh came from the vampire. The only reason I called them vampires instead of their names was because it was easier for me to concentrate on the task at hand. It was easier to think of them as random vampires I was stalking, as targets.

We had been playing for god knows how long; the two of them were double teaming me. I scowled at the two laughing brothers and made my way to the car, getting a water bottle from the backseat.

"You guys suck," I pouted at Nick and saw his laughter falter for a second. I already knew I held some power over him and it made me grin widely. I just had to make sure he didn't find out that he could easily bend me to his will as well.

I felt his strong arms envelop me and smiled. Nick and I were acting like we were together for years as opposed to one day. I still didn't know what was going on between us. I was brought out of my thoughts by Nick's tongue gently lapping and sucking my neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and gave my neck another quick kiss. I turned in his arms, resting my hands on his muscled chest. I leaned my head up and gave him a chaste kiss. Soon enough, I felt Nick's tongue gently prodding and pushing into my mouth. I opened my mouth willingly and our tongues began an intricate dance, twirling and twining with each other.

"I guess you guys are ready to go?" Cal smirked, breaking us apart. I glared at him, but untangled from Nick. I wonder how my legs ended up around his waist and how I ended up on the hood of the car. I felt before I heard a low growl emanating from Nick's chest and looked up to see him glowering at Cal.

We arrived at the house at around seven and went to our rooms. Well, Cal went to his room and Nick proceeded in dragging me to _his_ room. I frowned for a moment.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"We're going to shower… together," he replied simply. I stopped in the hall for a moment; we were going to shower together? I guess it didn't matter seeing as he already had sex with me. That brought me back to, why had I allowed Nick to be the one to take my virginity. I had faintly heard him say that I was. He was obviously shocked.

I felt a light tugging on my hand and saw Nick looking at me questioningly. God, I couldn't get over the fact that he just seemed so god damn perfect. It was strange though, before he was so cold and now… he's so… I don't know, but he made me feel wonderful inside.

"Come on," he murmured quietly and I easily complied, allowing him to pull me to his room. He led me to his gigantic bathroom and slowly began to undress me.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Right now, I need to get you in the tub and let you relax. You have bruises from today," he lightly traced said bruises and kissed one that was on the left side of my ribcage. I hopped off the counter and stepped into the now filled tub, the water rising higher as Nick sat down with me and carefully weaved his fingers through my soapy hair.

I sighed in contentment, too lazy to put clothes on and jumped into Nick's bed. I was currently laying in Nick's king sized bed, squeaky clean courtesy of Nick. Though at first I was a bit hesitant, I loved bathing with Nick. He washed me gently and scrubbed my body… thoroughly, if I do say so myself. It wasn't meant to be sexual or arousing in any way. It was something lovers would do and it was something I wished we would do again. I brought the pillow closer to me, hugging and smelling it; it smelled like Nick.

"What are you doing?" an amused voice asked me from the bathroom door. I peeked out from the pillow and saw a half naked Nick standing there and smirking.

"Nothing…" he laughed and made his way over to me. The bed dipped under his weight as he brought me into his arms.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I gathered Rose up into my arms and lay there peacefully with her. We lay there for maybe twenty-two minutes when a knock sounded. I scowled at the door and got up from the bed, pulling the covers over the still naked Rose. I'd rather have someone shoot me in the leg than have someone else seeing Rose's naked body.

"Enter." Jamie poked his head in and his eyes zeroed in on Rose's form. My eyes, in turn, narrowed at him, but widened again when I saw his aura, "What do you want?" Jamie glanced at me for a moment before letting his gaze rest on Rose again.

"Dinner is ready, sir," his eyes hadn't left her and it was angering me further.

"Fine, leave. Now." I commanded and watched as he slowly shut the door, "You saw his aura too, right?" I turned to Rose. She nodded in thought, "I didn't like how he was looking at me," she said suddenly.

"I didn't like it either," I muttered and crawled over to her, "You're mine," I told her firmly. She didn't seem to mind my claim, so I settled on bringing her into my arms.

"What does this mean?" Rose breathed out. I glanced back at her, wondering if she were referring to Jamie…. Or us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? Like ? Hate ? Review !<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for making you wait !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Who's Quinn? ~ Nick's P.O.V.**

We finally decided to go down to dinner and were greeted with the sight of Cal and Jamie having a stare down. I cleared my throat to get their attention and their eyes snapped towards me.

"Am I interrupting?" I raised an eyebrow at them. My gaze rested on Jamie's and narrowed when I saw his aura was changing, yet again. "Jamie, you're excused." We watched as he stalked out of the room, Cal and I heard him leaving the mansion and speeding off in his car.

"What was that?" Rose asked, looking at the door Jamie just slammed.

"I just wanted to know what his deal was," Cal muttered around a piece of steak in his mouth.

"What'd you tell him? You didn't let him know we were suspicious of something, did you?" I asked worried. If Jamie was really trying something, he shouldn't be aware that we knew anything.

"Nothing really. I just asked why he was being an ass. I didn't mention his aura or anything, but really, he must know we know something. I mean, he knows we aren't complete idiots, right? So I was thinking, maybe he wasn't aware that his aura was changing…" Cal trailed off in thought.

"Do you mean someone _else _is changing his aura, maybe controlling him?" Rose jumped in suddenly.

"That's a possibility, but it could still be his doing alone. He just may not know that he's slipping, you know?" I threw in.

"I don't know. When I first met him, he was pretty nice. I even thought about asking him out," Rose mused, unaware of my glaring and Cal's snickers. She looked up at me startled and smiled at my expression. "Don't worry, I'm not anymore. I'm with you… Uhh, right?" she asked meekly at the end. I think I beamed at the thought of her being with me, fucking beamed.

"Like I said before, you're mine," I whispered in her ear, soft enough so Cal couldn't hear. Her smile widened, but too soon was replaced with a frown.

"Oh, I have a question for you, but I'll ask when we're," she glanced at the expectant face of Cal, "… alone," she ended.

"If you two want to have sex, that's fine with me. It'd be like a free show, right?" Cal grinned widely.

She scowled, "We're not having sex," she glared at Cal and then turned to me, "Err, not now… I mean… Uhm.. Fuck," she walked over to her seat and plopped down, ignoring Cal's laughter. I resisted to roll my eyes at them and sat in the chair next to Rose.

"Catherine," the older vampire came instantly, "can you bring us our dinner. The same as Cal's please." She nodded and brought the food within a minute.

"Jamie said he didn't want to put your food out so it didn't get cold," Catherine said, setting the food on the table gracefully.

Rose eyed the food skeptically, "Is Jamie the one who made it?" she turned to Catherine.

"Of course, he's our top chef!" Rose nodded slowly and smiled at Catherine. She left us shortly after bringing us water and we began discussing the issue at hand.

"Nick," Cal asked suddenly, "do you think Quinn has anything to do with this?" I looked at him surprised that he brought Quinn up. We hadn't heard from or seen him in over twenty years.

Rose looked at me us confused, "Who's Quinn?" Cal and I shared a glance.

"Our brother," Cal shrugged, but if you were looking, you could see the burning hatred in his eyes.

"You guys have another brother? What's he like? Well, I guess he can't be that nice of a guy if you think he has something to do with all of this."

"He's a bastard and hates us with a passion. Our father had a competition as to who would win this mansion. It's a tradition many vampires have, but not everyone follows it. Obviously, Nick won and Quinn became furious with him. I don't know why he was so angry though, it's just a mansion, but ever since, he's tried to kill Nick multiple times. In addition to that, everyone knew that Nick and I were closer to each other, so Quinn ended up targeting both of us. Another thing to add to his evil ways, he killed our own mother because she sided with Nick and me. It was a long time ago, but it still hurts," Cal's hands were clenched tightly throughout the whole story and his eyes burned with unbridled fury. The whole time, Rose stayed quiet, listening intently. She was holding my hand tightly and though her eyes weren't as angry as Cal's, they still held hatred.

"Does he have a gift?" Rose asked, effectively steering the subject to be less dangerous. Realization dawned on both my and Cal's faces. Cal cursed under his breath.

"I think we just figured out some of this mystery," Cal announced, "He can change his form into whomever he wants. Along with that, his scent and aura change to the person he wants to impersonate," Cal finished slowly.

"Do you think he impersonated both Nick and Jamie?"

"Maybe," I said drawled, "but he could also just have others working for him, including Jamie," I continued while watching Cal carefully. I wanted to know his take on all of this. All of our heads whipped towards the door when we saw Jamie come back in. He bowed lowly to us.

"I came to apologize for the outburst. I wasn't thinking straight and it was definitely out of line. I know you may not trust me, but I will make it up to you any way I can," he looked back at us earnestly and I gave him a sharp nod, keeping my face composed.

"You may leave," I told him forcefully. He nodded and left without a word.

"His aura is the same as it was the first time I met him," Rose murmured to herself, "What's going on?" Rose asked, looking at the door that had shut softly behind Jamie.

"Let's just keep waiting. We're not going to figure anything out with the little information we have," Cal said, slumping back into his chair.

"Actually, I think we should try and find where Quinn is. We can have someone look into it for us, but someone we know we can trust," I voiced my thoughts and glanced out the window, "I think I know who we should have look into this," I continued looking out the window and at the huge gym far off. Cal looked at me suspiciously and glanced out the window himself.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep," Cal suggested, rising from his seat and heading out the door.

Rose and I left shortly after Cal and headed back to my, now our, room. Before leaving, I called for Catherine and asked her to get Ky.

"You had a question for me?" I asked, turning to Rose after we finished getting ready for bed. She looked at me confused.

"Oh! Yeah, I didn't want to ask in front of Cal. So, uhm, you know when we err... had... sex?" I watched her amused at her blushing face.

"How could I forget?" I raised an eyebrow, "What are you wondering?" I pulled her closer to me so we were lying side by side in bed.

"Err, we didn't use any, you know, protection," she blurted out. I almost laughed at her embarrassed face, almost.

"I thought you were a vampire hunter? Didn't they teach you anything?" I teased and kissed her forehead.

"Well they don't teach us about that! We're vampire _hunters, _not vampire sex addicts," she cried indignantly. I smirked at her term and resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"You won't get pregnant with a vampire, though we are able to impregnate humans. Vampires are able to choose whether or not they want to impregnate their partner. So you have nothing to worry about," I answered and kissed her softly on the lips. My brows furrowed as I saw her eyes dim a bit. "What's wrong?" I asked, tilting her chin up.

"Uh, do you not want to uhm, have a baby with me," she mumbled against my chest and I stiffened at the implication. I gently detached her from me and stared into her eyes.

"Do _you _want to have a baby with me?" I tried not to smile when I saw her turn ten shades of red, but it was no use, a big grin made its way to my face. "So you _do _want to," I said smugly and leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. I slowly swept my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She happily opened up and met my tongue fiercely. We both groaned in frustration when we heard a firm knock at the door. I smiled when Rose growled and glared at the door.

"There are only vampires in this place. That bastard knew we were fucking busy," she angrily got up and ripped the door open. Ky looked down at her, smirking and stepped around her.

"You asked for me?" he asked, his smirk now directed at me. I scowled, but nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I need you to try and find out where Quinn is," I said, not beating around the bush. Ky's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh! Now I remember you! You were the guy who organized the sparring tournament," Rose said triumphantly. We both turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Don't look at me like that," she scowled, but a small smile threatened at the corner of her lips.

"So I see, well heard, that you guys are pretty cozy now a days, eh?" Ky looked at us slyly, "It's a shame, I was thinking of asking you out, Rose," I growled loudly at him and quickly brought Rose into my arms possessively. Ky guffawed at my reaction.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Nick would submit to love," he sighed dreamily, "I can hear the wedding bells already!" Rose rolled her eyes, while I stood stock still. Where the fuck was he getting _love?_ I glanced at Rose again and felt my heart tug sweetly. I groaned inwardly, this cannot be happening.

"You seem pretty close to him, huh. Last time I saw you with him you were sweating bullets. What's up with that?" Rose asked skeptically, trying to change the subject. He shrugged and leaned on the wall casually.

"Usually when he comes to the gym he's in the worst mood. It's where he lets his frustrations out. I was a bit surprised when he came because I couldn't think of anything that recently pissed him off. Trust me, he's one scary ass dude when he's mad," Ky grinned at me.

"I think we're getting off track. Ky, you're here to find shit on Quinn, got it?" I asked, getting annoyed at the direction the conversation was headed. He nodded slowly still unsure as to why this was being requested.

"Do you plan on telling me why this is so important?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Maybe later, it's late and I want to sleep," Ky was dismissed shortly after that and we cuddled back into bed.

"Good night, Rose," I murmured into her hair and pulled her closer to me.

"Night," she yawned sleepily, leaning back into me. Tomorrow we would worry about Jamie, tonight, we sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like ? Hate ? Review !<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while .. School is killin' me :/ . Before we start, I'd like you guys to know that I probably won't be able to update until my next break from school. I believe that is in either 2 or 3 weeks? Not too sure though. Again, sorry for the late update. Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**The Test ~ Nick's P.O.V.**

I rolled over, pressing my face deeper into Rose's hair and groaned when I realized the incessant knocking wouldn't stop. I reluctantly got out of bed, flinging the door open with a growl.

"What?" I barked at the surprised Ry, "Oh, it's you," I scowled, looking at the clock on the wall; it was 6 in the morning.

"You used to get up much earlier than this. Is it because of Rose that you now feel the need to spend all day in bed?" he asked amused.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked, stepping out of the room so we wouldn't wake Rose.

"Oh, I found Quinn," my eyes snapped to him and I urged him to continue, "He's about twenty miles off from here. He lives in a secluded place in the woods. His house is pretty big though. When I was there though, he wasn't. Didn't look like he'd been there in five years or so," Ry shrugged his shoulders and looked at me expectantly, "Now will you tell me what's going on?" he asked impatiently. I paced the long hall, unknowingly at vampire speed.

"5 years," I murmured to myself, "Has he lived anywhere else since then?"

"Not to my knowledge," Ry looked thoughtful and shook his head, "No, I'm sure he didn't move anywhere."

"Then where can he be? He can't just live on the streets and not be noticed, right?"

"Didn't you say that he could change his appearance and aura? What if he's right in front of us and we have no idea?" I looked up startled at Rose standing in the doorway.

"I think she's right, Nick. What if he's been right in front of us this whole time? He may even already know that we're looking for him," Ry stated looking at the two of us.

"If that's the case, then I think we should have everyone in this house checked. Make everyone pass a test of sorts?" I suggested and cast a quick look around us to make sure no one was listening in on us.

"Everyone?" Ry raised an eyebrow, "That could take forever. Also, if others know that they're being tested, the real guy may just end up fleeing during the whole thing." I scowled at Ry, but knew he was right.

"What if we did it one at a time and made them swear not to tell anyone. If they do, we'll assume they're working for Quinn and have them killed," Rose jumped in.

"Maybe, we could have Rose, Nick, Cal, and me doing it? Maybe we could also have Catherine help us?" I nodded at the idea, but grimaced at the thought of getting Rose involved. I voiced my opinion of Rose being in on it and was cut off by said person.

"I'm already in this, Nick. Besides, wasn't the reason you wanted me here in the first place to help figure all this shit out?" She stated smugly.

"I think it would be good if Rose asked the servants questions. They'll just think she's curious. We could tell her what to ask and let her ask the least threatening servants, you know?" Ry looked at me for approval and I grudgingly agreed.

"The least threatening?" Rose scoffed, "Please, remember when I sparred nearly every trained vampire with you? Including yourself and beat all of you. I can take care of myself." Ry rolled his eyes, but agreed that she did indeed kick everyone's asses. Okay, so he didn't say that exactly... I glanced at the clock again and realized we had been talking for two and a half hours.

"Let's finish talking at breakfast. We'll tell Cal what we think," I told them.

"I know this sounds bad, but how can we trust each other?" Rose asked abruptly. That got all of us to freeze because she was right. How would we know if we could trust each other? What if we just gave this information to the enemy? I glanced at Ry and then at Rose.

"Should we start the test now?" I asked quietly, looking at both of them steadily.

"But how do I know that you guys are the same people from the beginning!" Rose cried out frantically, her eyes moving between us quickly.

"Ry and I will test each other. We've known each other for a long time now. Vampires have impeccable memory so we'll ask something that happened a long time ago," I suggested.

"I don't know about this, but okay," Rose agreed hesitantly, "Are you going to ask something now?" I nodded and thought of something that could confirm her identity. I know it was bad that we couldn't automatically trust each other, but we had to take precautions. I winced at what I was going to ask Rose, but reluctantly voiced my question.

"What happened to your mother?" I recalled her telling me her story perfectly and knew that this was probably the only way to find out if she's who she claims to be. In all honesty, I believe this is Rose, but Rose's suggestion to test each other made a very valid point. I watched her flinch at the question.

"Does Ry have to be here?" she asked, glancing at Ry," No offense," she added quickly.

"Rose, I think we should have him here. I don't want us to leave each other's sight for this." She nodded and continued to tell her story to a shocked Ry and me.

Once she finished, I nodded and smiled, knowing that this was my Rose.

"Ah, who's next?" Rose asked, effectively changing the subject of her tragic story. Ry finally composed himself and looked at me.

"Nick," he paused, "tell me all about the first pet you had. How old you were, what type of pet, how it died, it's name, all of that," Rose looked at me incredulously.

"You had a pet?" she gaped at me, shocked and I nodded, grinning.

"Alright, my first pet. I was five years old in human years and sixty-five in vampire years. He was a pet duck named Alfredo. Uhm, he was white-ish grey-ish and fat with a bit of purple on the chest..." I trailed off, watching the amused Rose.

"A pet duck, hm?" she cocked a brow at me, stifling her laughter.

"You passed," Ry said, equally amused.

"Your turn. When you were sixteen in human years and three-hundred-and-sixty-nine years old, it was on June 26th, what were you doing that caused me to take a photo to show to Cal?" Ry groaned, glaring at me dangerously.

"I refuse to answer that," he declared, still glaring murderously at me.

"You _have _to answer, or else we'll assume that you're not who you say you are," I smirked at him. It was clear that he already passed the test just with his reaction, but still what's life without a little torture?

"I'll tell you after Rose is gone. She already passed the test so it doesn't matter," he reasoned desperately.

"No," Rose said, "I wanna know," she whined playfully.

"You heard the lady," I said, encircling Rose's waist and resting my chin on her head.

"You caught me jerking off with a stuffed elephant in front of me and moaning out his name, Sir Peanuts. Along with that, I was wearing a tutu and coconut bra and for some reason, there was a dead cat on the floor to my right.

"When you came in, I didn't notice you and continued doing... What I was doing and when I came, I was, by then screaming Sir Peanuts with all my might. Once I noticed someone was in the room with me, I tried to jump out the window, but my tutu got stuck on the ledge. I didn't know it was you and thought you were someone trying to kill me. So, I called to Sir Peanuts to rescue me," he muttered the ending and by then, Rose was on the floor laughing hysterically, tears streaming down her face. I, myself, let out some chuckles remembering the incident with perfect clarity.

"You passed," I declared with a giant smirk on my face. He scowled at me and glared down at Rose who was still trying to catch her breath.

"What? Like you've never masturbated in a tutu with an elephant before?" Ry accused Rose pathetically, but cracked a small smile when she started laughing harder.

"Let's go," I picked up the still giggling Rose and headed down to the dining room. Before going down, I kicked lightly at Cal's door, hoping he would come out and join us so we could discuss the issue at hand.

We all sat down at the table and Cal was looking at Rose curiously, seeing as how she had yet to calm down. Every time her eyes landed on Ry, she burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Are any of you gonna tell me what's so funny?" Cal sighed, becoming annoyed with the constant giggling courtesy of Rose. Without a second thought, I flashed up into my room and came back, holding four different photos, all of which had Ry starring in them. Cal's eyes widened comically, remembering the day I first showed them to him and soon joined Rose.

"Will you all shut up!" Ry snapped at us, half-heartedly. Even he found it to be somewhat amusing.

After fifteen minutes, we all sobered up and got down to business. We relayed to Cal what we were thinking and proceeded to tell him that we were planning on testing him as well, right now. He nodded, but gulped nervously, remembering what I had made Ry tell us.

"You're not gonna make me answer something like _that _are you?" he glanced at me nervously and smiled weakly, "We're brothers, right? You wouldn't do something like that to me would you?" I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Ry.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Ry nodded eagerly, while Cal slumped in his seat and groaned. Rose sat up straight immediately, leaning towards the two to hear what Ry asked and what Cal answered.

Cal passed the test with flying colors. When Ry had asked Cal his question, he was dismayed to find that Cal was eager to share the answer. Rose was most likely scarred for the rest of her life and I had growled threateningly at him when he decided to pull down his pants and show us some more proof. The flaw with Quinn's gift was that he could only transform into someone that he's seen. In addition, he can't replicate anything of the person he hasn't seen. For example, if there was a scar on someone's back and he never saw it, his form would take on that person's, but wouldn't have a scar on the back. Also, he didn't have access to our memories so we were safe there. Unfortunately, Quinn was very good at finding out information that he wanted. Thankfully, we were excellent at keeping our lives as private and secure as possible.

"Now what?" Rose murmured, climbing into my lap, "We'll have to keep track of each other, no? I hate the thought of not being able to trust each other."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to stay within touchin' distance," I grinned at the thought. Always touching Rose seemed like a good idea in my book, "We'll get to the bottom of this," I promised, nuzzling the side of her neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like ? Hate ? Review ! <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**VERY IMPORTANT !**_

Okay, so this isn't a chapter.. sorry !

I just wanted to get this out there.

I'm really not sure where to take this story and am suffering horrible writer's block for it. I have this amazing idea for another story, and I really can't seem to get it out of my head. I've already started it and really like writing it. Honestly, much more than I'm likin' this story.

No, I am not discontinuing this story; however, I am going to wrap it up pretty quickly. I know that's probably not how you wanted it. Hell, I didn't expect I was going to do this, and I am so sorry. But I really just can't continue writing it at my best because I can't feel it anymore. I don't exactly get excited for writing this story, and I'm sorry for that.

I think I'll have about two more chapters and that will be the end. They won't necessarily be long, hell, they may be short. But that's how it's going to be.

So, two chapters, and then I'm done. I'll try to post them quickly.

If any of you want to "adopt" this story, expand it, change it up, or something, PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Again, so very sorry ! I wish I could finish it to a higher level just for my lovely readers and reviewers.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I gotta get the business done ! **_

_**First, this is my last chapter, the story is NOT finished.**_

_**Second, foxiebabygirlygirl will be ADOPTING this story, continuing it from here I think.**_

_**Third, obviously, I will be discontinuing this story on my account.**_

_Here is the link to **foxiebabygirlygirl's profile. Also, you can just search the name in the search box. **_

**/u/2438735/foxiebabygirlygirl**

_**Just add **_**www . fanfiction . net** _**to the beginning of that and you'll be good to go. **_

_**The story will not be up right away, but it will be soon. Without further ado, my last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**Found ~ Nick's P.O.V.**

For the next couple of weeks, nothing seemed to be out of place. Everything went smoothly, no disturbances, nothing out of the norm. But, like many say, this was just the calm before the storm. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew something was going to happen and soon.

I glanced at the sleeping vampire hunter curled in my arms. It felt like only a couple of days that she waltzed into my life, albeit, unwillingly at first. The one thing I truly feared was losing her. None of have forgotten what occurred so many weeks ago in my room. I guess you could call it a vision. The vision of Rose's imminent death, the vision of the woman I was rapidly falling in love with dying. I shook my head, roughly pushing the thought out of my head.

Jamie was still acting somewhat strange, and his aura was steadily decreasing, meaning he was dying. What was causing it, I wouldn't know. However, I was sure Quinn had a part in all of this. We had yet to locate him and were still searching endlessly. Ry had half of the guards dispatched to scour the cities for any sign of him, Cal was looking through any documents and files for records of Quinn, and Rose had been trying to track him endlessly in her mind.

I know that sounds strange, but she put herself in a trancelike state, searching for a read on Quinn's aura. When she went into this trance, she quickly fainted, well, not fainted. Rose was still fully aware of her surroundings, but it was all in the back of her mind. She was, like Ry and the other guards, looking throughout cities, states, countries, the world for Quinn, but in her mind. I didn't really understand when she told me, and I was a bit apprehensive at first, but you just can't say no to Rose.

I sighed softly, leaning down to kiss Rose's forehead. She had been in this seemingly comatose state for nearly eight days. She said that while she was out, she wouldn't need any food or drink, that her body would know what to do.

"Nick!" my head snapped in the direction of the door.

"What?" I asked, eyes widening at their excited expressions.

"We found him!" both Cal and Ry exclaimed, "We brought him down in the basement to question him." I nodded slowly, a wide smile beginning to form.

"We'll go question him now," I said, getting up from my comfortable spot near Rose.

My eyes quickly focused around the darkly lit room and narrowed at the sight of Quinn, bound by chains, grinning wildly, manically.

"Brother," he inclined his head, giving a throaty, mirthless laugh, "to what do I owe this honor of being graced with your lovely presence?" he asked mockingly, an evil glint playing in his eyes.

I scanned him with my eyes, he looked exactly like Cal and me, but had brown hair framing his burgundy eyes.

"What were you trying to accomplish?" I asked, truly curious. Honestly, he didn't get far in his plans, but there had to be some goal.

"I wanted you to suffer like I suffered," he replied, a grin still firmly plastered on his face. It was unnerving.

"Just because I won the house, it doesn't mean you necessarily suffered," I pointed out. I didn't understand where all this fucking hatred was stemming from. It made no sense whatsoever. He glared at me.

"It was never about the house," he laughed bitterly, "You were always the fucking golden child, _always. _Everything you did was right in her eyes. _Everything. _When I did something, she wouldn't praise me, caress me, or hold me like she did you when we were all young. Then, when you grew she started _loving _you. More than she was supposed to, much more. I fucking hated it. You wanna know why? Cause I fucking _loved _her, I fucking _wanted _her, but she didn't want me. Oh no, she wanted _you, always you,_" he concluded his speech by spitting at my feet. It would have meant a lot more to me if I knew what he was talking about though.

"Who?" I asked, incredulous.

"Like you don't know." Cal and Ry glanced at me questioningly. I shrugged, narrowing my eyes at Quinn's slumped form.

"Who?" I repeated, hoping to get a straight forward answer.

"Maria," he uttered, not blinking, keeping his gaze on mine steadily and awaiting my reaction. God, I tried to fucking keep my face passive, but it was futile. Maria? What the fuck!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I spit out, becoming angry.

"What? You didn't notice the longing looks she sent you, or the way she would hold you just a bit longer than need be?" he laughed loudly, making me question his sanity. I chanced a look at Ry and Cal, their jaws were wide open and eyes bulging out of their heads. They both knew who Maria was.

"You're fuckin' out of your mind!" Cal gasped out, looking disgustingly at Quinn. Ry nodded his agreement, looking just as perplexed and enraged.

"She told me. She told me that she wanted you, wanted to be with you," he said, voice getting softer, but not losing its severe tone "She would still be pining for you if she were alive."

"But it's your mother!" Ry blurted out, unable to help himself.

"That's why you killed her. Because you couldn't have her, no one could!" Cal exclaimed, unbridled fury taking over him. He was getting ready to pounce, but Quinn interrupted.

"I'll give you a choice," he started, looking at each of us, "you could let me go free unhurt," Cal growled out, "or, you can have Rose killed," I blinked my eyes in surprise, not fully grasping what he was saying.

I froze, how could I fucking leave Rose unprotected when she wasn't able to move or defend herself. Never have I been so foolish, why did I leave? How does Quinn know about her? Who's the one with her, threatening her very existence? A million thoughts ran through my mind, a mile a minute.

My head snapped in Quinn's direction as he let out a deep chuckle, which soon turned into a full blown hysterical laugh.

"I never thought I'd see the day Nick truly cared about someone. I had people follow all of you and had them report to me. They told me you had fallen for a weak human, and I couldn't believe it, but this just confirmed all of my suspicions," I clenched my jaw tightly at his words.

"How do I know you won't just kill her if I let you go?" I asked sharply, getting down to business.

"Don't you trust me, dear brother?" he asked, feigning innocence. I growled out in annoyance, wishing I could sink my teeth in him, be done with it, and slide into bed next to Rose.

"No," I replied curtly. Before anyone else could say anything, a piercing scream tore through the air. I looked towards the door, already running to get to Rose.

The sound of a dark chuckle ran through the air, chilling me.

"You were right not to trust me," Quinn whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. He stood up, easily breaking his chains and strode forward leisurely. I growled at him deeply, but shook my head and ran to Rose before anything could start. Cal and Ry should be able to handle him. I had to save the love of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a recap!<strong>_

_**First, this is my last chapter, the story is NOT finished.**_

_**Second, foxiebabygirlygirl will be ADOPTING this story, continuing it from here I think.**_

_**Third, obviously, I will be discontinuing this story on my account.**_

_Here is the link to **foxiebabygirlygirl's profile. Also, you can just search the name in the search box. **_

_**/u/2438735/foxiebabygirlygirl**_

_**Just add www . fanfiction . net to the beginning of that and you'll be good to go. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! This is foxiebabygirlygirl! For starters I want to say HELLO! I am hoping that the switch of authors won't affect the fans view on it. Secondly, thank you MusicMeg for setting up an amazing story and also for being the beta! (Hey do you think she would totally abandon this story?) I couldn't do it without her. I also want to say, please give it a chance, before I adopted Forbidden Desires I was a loyal fan, like many of you, I was amazed at her talent and her ability to draw in the audience. I was saddened to see that she would be wrapping the story up so soon. So I said, "Well, I will take up the opportunity to adopt it and continue the story as if it were my own." After much planning, we came up with a strategy and are in business!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters and first 12 chapters belong to MusicMeg along with the idea and genius :)**

**Forbidden Desires**

**Together Soon, I Promise ~ Nick's P.O.V**

Red.

That was all I saw when I stood in front of the scene.

"What the fuck?" It _had _been Jamie. He was the one who Quinn was acting through. Now, he was draining Rose's body, savoring her sweet blood. I don't fucking think so! I sprang across the room towards the two, landing only inches away from Jamie. Picking him up by his head and slamming him into the closet door, which splintered under the forced contact, I rendered him unconscious, making it easier for me to viciously tear his head from the rest of his disgusting body.

I ran to my love, her heart was just barely beating, the thump-thump getting lower and farther apart each second. This can't be how it ends, I thought, despaired. Then there was nothing. No sound, nor any movement from my beautiful lover. Angry, bitter tears ran down my face, rivers rushing down. Quinn appeared in front of me suddenly, and I threw him into the wall, moving to finish it, but he was faster. I flew through the air crashing against the mirror, shattering it to a million pieces. I could feel blood running tracks down my face where shards of the mirror had sliced at my skin harshly.

"Well, well, little brother, looks like Jamie took care of the bitch. Such a sad thing when you lose someone you love. Although, you'll get over it, or not, just like I lost my only love to someone else, you lost yours to another as well. However, I was hoping that I could have done the honors. Oh well, hmm I guess we all can't get everything we want. She was so fragile. Funny, when I first saw her, I thought she would have lasted longer, that's why I sent her to you. I guess I misjudged her. See, my initial plan was for Robert to get her for me so I could...well you know how I like to have a little fun with my food, oh, how I so looked forward to breaking her." I moved to get up, enraged, but Quinn was there instantly, and he threw me into the opposite wall with a resounding crack.

"Goodbye little brother, we will see one another soon, I promise," with that, he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. I crawled over to where Rose was lying, resting my head on her chest. I begged the gods, or whoever was out there, to let her heart resume its steady beating.

"Nick?" it was Cal and wounded Ry was hooked around his neck. Cal looked pretty bad too, although, not as horrific as Ry did.

"Nick! What the fuck happened? Did-"

I shook my head, interrupting him, "Jamie, did it, I wasn't fast enough. It's my fault for leaving her with him. Now, she's gone, my love…dead," I whispered brokenly, looking at her limp form and grasping her tightly to me. I would never again hear her laugh, see her smile, see the sparkle in her eye when she got angry.

"What happened to you guys?" Cal dropped Ry to the ground and sat down next to him.

"Well, after you left, Quinn threw us around like rag dolls. How the fuck he did that to us is beyond me. We were powerless against him. I don't know what the hell happened, but Ry got roughed pretty bad and Quinn, I don't know man. Anyway, he left, and I had to carry Ry up all the fucking stairs...damn bastard weighs too much." Cal cracked, trying to lighten the somber mood. He looked at Rose's still, lifeless form, "How are you holding up?" I just shook my head, gripping the sheets tighter in anger.

"She knew, she knew what was going to happen, not specifically but, she knew it was going to be soon." I let the tears pour down my face, and for once I didn't care who saw them.

"I know Nick you know when Dolores...well you know what happened...anyways, I thought that I would never love again, but that changed, in a way. I loved Rose too, not in the same way of course, but she was an amazing girl. I felt the need to protect her, like family. I'm sorry Nick," I stood placing one last kiss upon her still warm lips.

"I'm sorry Rose for not being fast enough. I'm sorry to have failed you," I whispered brokenly in her ear, softly enough so know one else could overhear. It was then that I noticed a piece of paper clenched tightly in her hand. I unfolded her fingers gently and smoothed out the small wrinkles caused by her tightly clenched fist.

**Rose's POV ~ Weeks before**

I had just finished the letter to Nick and placed it between the mattress and bed frame so he wouldn't find it, not yet, at least.

"Rose, can you please come down to dinner?" it was Cal. He'd been acting very guarded around me lately, as if I was going to spontaneously combust any moment. I nodded and followed him down the staircase and into the dining room. Nick was already there with his eyebrows knitted together. He'd been worried about me going under to try and find Quinn's aura even though I had told him that I would be fine, but, I lied...the truth was, I would be very vulnerable in that state, being under for long periods of time could weaken me severely and possibly kill me. I didn't know how long I would be gone for, but I had a feeling finding Quinn would be hard and would take longer than Nick had suspected. I couldn't tell Nick the truth though, he would never let me do it if he knew.

**Nick's P.O.V ~ Present time**

_Nick,_  
><em>First of all I want to say, I love you. You are going to find a way to blame yourself in some way but don't. I don't know how this will happen. I don't know why, but it was inevitable. I'm sorry that this happened. I want to thank you for showing me that love can be soft and beautiful. Tell Cal, thanks for not letting me cut your head off the first time we met and thank you. Everyone else, well we had a good spar didn't we? Nick, my love, you and I were good together, we could have been great, but it was never meant to be. Fate played, and it won. You were my first true love, and I'll never regret it. You saved me in more ways than you know but now I must go. You must live and move on, for me, at least. I love you my Nick.<em>  
><em>Yours forever,<em>  
><em>Rose<em>

It was then that my knees buckled, and I dropped to the floor, unable to take the pain, the loss. I broke, my heart felt like it had been torn into a thousand pieces.

**Rose's P.O.V~ Just before Nick rushed in**

I screamed, I screamed with everything I had left.

"Jaime please, stop! Don't do this! I know you're really a good guy, please," I gasped. I tried to throw him off, but I was still weak from my somewhat comatose state. The pain was excruciating. No matter how hard I pushed, he kept draining me. I heard someone barge in, and thought, relieved, it was Nick! I was too far gone to do anything else, so I reached for the letter, and with my last breath, I whispered, "I love you, Nick."

**Nick' P.O.V~ Present**

"We'll get her back, Nick. I promise you, we will find a way to get her back," I hoped he was right. My love, we will be together soon. I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title ~ Nick's P.O.V.**

**HELLLLLLLOOOO. "Why the fuck havent you updated?" you may ask...well here's what ive neem dealing with...I'm 16 my best friend got expelled from school three people i know have died, my grades suck soooo bad right now and i have been sick to the point where i fainted and was in the ER. So I really am truly sorry but i hope this chapter will make up fo it. I love you all and thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: Nope not originally my story i adopted it from MusicMeg yep shes awesome thanks MusicMeg for being an awesome beta!**

**And without further ado here's the chapter.**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Rose's untimely, tragic death. One of the perks of being immortal was that our bodies never decayed, even after death. Our bodies stayed the exact same actually. To any human, we would just look like we were in a deep sleep. Vampire hunter, we found out, were no different.

I mean, we didn't have her body just laying around. We had her funeral, paid our respects, but didn't bury her. It didn't feel right burying her, especially since we were planning on bringing her back. I often talked to her, or just sat next to her quietly, keeping direct skin-to-skin contact with her. We had yet to find a way to resurrect her, I'm terrified we may never find a way, but I won't give up till we do.

"Master?" It was Talia

"What the hell are you doing here Talia? I fired you, you should nothave been allowed to enter my house. I said coldly. She sauntered forward swaying her hips in a way that was meant to be seductive. She walked around the desk and plopped herself in my lap.

"You've been so distant lately, I thought that maybe you could use a little fun to bring you back to reality." She wiggled her hips to show exactly what kind of fun she meant.

"Talia, if you don't get the fuck off me right now, or, I will kill you," She pouted, but slid off me and sat on the edge of the desk.

"What is your problem Nick? So the stupid Vamp Hunter died, boo-fucking-hoo, she didn't deserve you. Come on just forget about her," I felt the anger swell up in me, and I back-handed her into the wall.

"Insolent slut! I am your master and you _dare _talk to me in such a manner! Rose was perfect, she was real! Unlike you, I loved her—I love her. You are beneath me! Get the fuck out of my house before I drop kick your ass out that door," She look astonished, but ran out of the door as fast as she could.

I slid back into my chair and continued looking through the Grimoire for something, any spell that could perhaps help: a resurrecting spell was what I needed. I didn't know what I was doing I didn't even know a Wiccan that could preform the ritual. Well, actually, I did, but she was difficult to get in contact with. Cal knew her the most, Dolores "Dawn" as she liked to be called. They were once lovers, but she had left him decades ago. She of course was a hybrid. In fact, she was one of the most rare forms. She was a full witch, but she was also full vampire. He knows how to contact her. Cal and Dawn were bonded in a way, spiritually. I didn't know if I could convince him to bring her here.

An hour later, I found the spell I was searching for.

Cal's P.O.V

"No absolutely not, we will find another way. I won't bring her here," I was shocked that Nick would even suggest bringing Dawn here.

"Cal, we need her, she's our only chance we need a witch to preform the spell. You are not powerful enough. You don't have her power. This is our only chance at getting Rose back! Please, brother, I am begging you to do this, if not for me, for Rose," there was a deafening silence. I will not keep my brother from happiness, even if it would take away my own, I thought sadly.

"Fine, Nick, I will do it tonight. I have to get things ready in order for the spell to work," God, I am already starting to regret my decision.

"Thank you Cal, thank you so much. I will not forget it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you better not."

Nick's P.O.V  
>I was pacing back and forth impatiently as I waited for Cal to set up the area.<p>

"Are you almost done?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"Turn out the light," I did as I was told and watched as Cal sat cross legged in the middle of the circle of candles.

"lucerna lumen candelae caritatis accendit lucernam et dolore binding. Dolores ivocant ad te." The flames shot towards the ceiling, and a wall of fog appeared.

"Dolores è che si?**" **(Dolores is that you?) Cal said in Italian.

"Sì, sono io, Cal perché mi hai chiamatoqui?**" **(yes it's me, Cal why did you call me here?) She replied. She only spoke Italian and Latin. She was born in Italy in 1789.

"Abbiamo bisogno di una strega per performe un incantesimo per noi." ( we need a witch to perform a spell for us)

"Ho avuto la sensazione che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato. Che tipo di magia stiamo parlando? (I had a feeling this day would come. What kind of spell are we speaking of?)

"Vogliamo performe un incantesimo resurrezione.**" **(We want to perform a ressurection spell)

"Capisco. E chi siamo noi risorgere?(I see. And who are we resurrecting?) " I sat down and listened to the conversation between Cal and Dawn.

"Amante defunto Nicola. Vi prego diaiutarci?" (Nicholas's deceased lover. Will you please help us?)**  
><strong>

**"**Oh! Mio caro Nicholas ha trovato un amante alla fine. Sì, vi aiuterà entrambi." (Oh! My dear Nicholas has found a lover at last. Yes, I will help you both.")

I ran to her and dropped to my knees at her feet.

"Grazie, Dolores, Grazie." ("Thank you, Dolores, thank you.")

"Qualsiasi cosa per un amore perduto," ( Anything for a lost love.)

I was overwhelmed with joy, I was going to get my sweet Rose back. We were going to be together again, I thought relieved.

"Cal, Per favore, posso avere una parolacon te? "**" **She asked quietly.

"Certo." (Of course) was Cal's reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it isnt very long the next chapter will be longer i promise and i will try to update wayyy more frequently! RR/R PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION GOOD OR BAD BUT CONSTRUCTIVE!**

**xoxo**

**foxiebabygirlygirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY ALLLLL! Okayyyy so here is a new chapter yes i know its a little short but there is waaaaayyyy more to come! YAYAYA **

**My super awesome Beta MusicMeg gets a huge thumbs up for being the biggest part to making this story possible!**

* * *

><p>Cal's P.O.V<p>

"Va bene parlare" (Alright speak). She was taken aback with my sharp tone. "Ora Cal, è che un

modo per parlare a una signora?" (Now Cal, is that any way to speak to a lady?") I snorted

"Donna? Donna! No, non è proprio di parlare con una signora in modo tale, ma, non siete una signora! Tu sei una ragazza. All'esterno si assomigliano una signora, ma all'interno non sempre bloccato giocare ai tuoi giochi piccoli mente di manipolazione! Ora, io sono grato che siete disposti ad aiutare noi, ma questo è tutto questo, aiuto, niente di più!

(Woman? Woman! No, it's not proper to speak to a lady in such a manner but, you are not a lady! You are a girl. On the outside you resemble a lady but on the inside you're not. You'll always be stuck playing your little manipulative mind games! Now, I am grateful that you are willing to help us but that's all this is, help, nothing more!)

She remained silent and playing with her fingers. I had stunned her, she thought I would come crawling back to her. That I hadn't changed at all.

"Cal! cosa è successo a l'uomo che conoscevo tanto tempo fa? L'unico genere che mi amava così tanto! Dove è che il cal andato? Voglio che torna Cal!" (Cal! what happened to the man I knew so long ago? The kind one that loved me so much! Where has that cal gone? I want that Cal back!)

"Se n'è andato! Morì insieme a qualsiasi dell'amore ho tenuto per te. Ho cambiato! Perché non puoi vedere che? Ho un senso di orgoglio! Io non mi sottometto alla tua volontà. Io non appartengo più a voi." (He's gone! He died along with any of the love I held for you. I've changed! Why cant you see that? I have a sense of pride! I will not submit myself to your will. I no longer belong to you.)

She was silent once again. It was several minutes later till she spoke again. "E 'questa ragazza che è cambiato non è vero? Tu la ami" (It's this girl that's changed you isn't it? You love her.) I opened my mouth to object but she interrupted me.

"Non allo stesso modo come il mio caro Nicholas suoi amori, ma c'è amore. Lo vedo nei tuoi lei e l'amore per Nicholas vicenda ha aperto gli occhi." (Not in the same way as my dear Nicholas loves her but there is love there. I see it in your eyes. Seeing her and Nicholas's love for eachother has opened your eyes.)  
>I shook my head <strong>"<strong>**No? Beh penso del nostro amore, quanto morbido e dolce che era. Sapete, possiamo avere di nuovo, se vuoi." (No? Well think of our love, how soft and sweet it was. You know, we can have that again, if you want.)**

I felt the anger cloud over my eyes and fill through my mind. How dare she? "Fuori!" (Get out!) When she hesitated I yelled "Ho detto uscire! Ora! Fuoridalla mia vista!" (I said get out! Now! Out of my sight!) She ran from the room. I knew it, I knew she would do this. Damn her! No, I will not do anything to her but I will not do anything for her.

* * *

><p><strong>kay! there is omg wayyyy more to come so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you guys think!<strong>

Love,

foxiebabygirlygirl


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! okay so i know...worlds worst updater :/ and unfortunately after this chapter there wont be another one until after April 10th because my lovely beta MusicMeg is going out of the country..I hope you enjoy the chapter and after april 10th there will be at least two new chapters for you all! :) okay so go on and read:) **

* * *

><p>"Second Thoughts"<p>

After Cal had stormed out of the room, I had tried to speak with him, but he had walked right past me. I had finally gotten him to speak with me this morning. He was furious, not so much at Dolores's words but more at himself for letting the words get to him. Although he would never admit this to himself, or even me, but I knew my brother too much.

I poured myself another drink, as much as I hated to admit it, I was extremely horny. It had been almost a month since Rose and I had last made love. Drinking only made it worse. Yes, drinking calmed my nerves, but it always had its downsides. Several times, I had almost given in to the temptation to relieve some of the frustration myself, but then my mind would wander to Rose. Also the fact that I would never reduce myself to masturbating. It would never feel the same as the real thing. I sighed. I missed her warm body wrapped in my slightly cooler embrace as we slept. I missed her beautiful smile and voice. I missed her spit-fire personality. Thinking of these things only made me miss her more. Yes, I am aware I am an asshole many times, I am harsh, and rough with people many times, but I am the master of this house. After all, they needed to be reminded who's in charge. Most times they obeyed my commands, but Rose on the other hand, had never backed down, even when she knew she had gone too far.

I remembered the first time I saw her, like any other woman she was nothing special to me. Of course, she was pretty but she was just an ordinary girl that is, until I had actually met her. I was so curious about her life. After that first kiss, I knew I was in trouble. I could never forget he way her body molded to mine perfectly. The way her soft warm lips felt against my own. I knew I would never go back after the lust filled night. The overwhelming need to find my sweet release in her warm center. Then opening the door to see the vision that she was standing there in one of _my_shirts. I loved the way our bodies moved in perfect synchronization. An intimate dance so passionate, hearing her gasp my name in pleasure as she unraveled around me. This was not just sex, or fucking, it was making love; nothing short of that.

I wanted her back with me. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I felt the change after that night. I knew I was a different man. I never changed the way I treated the people in my house, but I did change the way I thought about some of them, especially Ry. I held

more respect for him, due to the fact that he had helped when Quinn had arrived.

"Nicola?" it was Dolores.

"Sì, Dolores?" ("Yes Dolores?")

"Ho bisogno di discutere di qualcosa di molto importante con voi."(I need to discuss something very important with you.) I nodded and motioned for her to sit in the chair across the desk form mine.

"Nicola, prima di andare avanti e risorgere Rose, ci sono alcune cose che dovete prendere in considerazione."(Nicholas, before we go ahead and resurrect Rose, there are some things that you need to take into consideration.)

"Che genere di cose esattamente?"(What kinds of things exactly?)

""In primo luogo, questo è gli incantesimi più complessi che chiunque possa mai compiere. In secondo luogo, ci sono cose che potrebbero cambiare in Rose se la portano dietro, si può tornare senza anima. O come un demone. Essa può apparire in modo diverso. " (Firstly, this is the most complex spells that anyone can ever perform. Second, there are things that might change in Rose if we bring her back, she may come back without a soul. Or as a demon. She may appear differently) I was silent. I didn't know what to say to this.

"Nicola, c'è anche un'altra cosa, potremmo essere la sua presa dal cielo (Nicholas, there's also another thing, we may be taking her out of heaven.)

"Che cosa?"(What?)

"Nicola, non abbiamo idea di dove è adesso! Lei può benissimo essere in cielo."

(Nicholas, we have no idea where she is right now! She may very well be in heaven.) Heaven? I never even thought about where she had moved on to. I would hate myself if**  
><strong>she was in heaven, and I took her away from her happiness. It would be selfish if I ripped**  
><strong>her away from true content for my own selfishness. Yes, I wanted her back, but did I**  
><strong>really want to hurt her by doing so?

"C'e 'qualche cosa che abbiamo trovato esattamente dove si trova?**" **(Is there anyway we could find out exactly where she is?) I pressed.

"No, Nicola, si sta andando ad avere per prendere la decisione prima o poi. Nessuno può fare per voi. " (No, Nicholas, you're going to have to make the decision sooner or later. No one can make it for you) When I didn't reply, she continued.

"Nicola, lo so che la amo. Lo vedo nella vostra aura che questa ragazza è veramente è cambiato. Se fossi nella tua posizione avrei fatto la stessa cosa, ma questo è solo me " (Nicholas, I know you love her. I see it in your aura that this girl has truly changed you. If I was in your position I would do the same thing, but that's just me.) I remained silent.

"Io vi lascerà a riflettere." (I will leave you to think things over.) What the fuck am I thinking? I can't do this to her. No matter how much I want her back.

I won't put her through this. If I put her through this, I know she will hate me, but no more**  
><strong>than I'd hate myself. I won't do it. I won't. I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay i have noticed im not getting many reviews...so before you guys get any chapters i need to get more reviews so i know what im doing right and wrong...I want constructive criticism no flamers please! I really love writing this story and i want feedback! okay..**

I love you

foxiebabygirlygirl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all ill be giving you naother chapter tmo...I had to get something done on my back so I was gone for a LONG while! Please forgive me REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Dolores, to my surprise, hadn't attempted to speak to me since the argument, but as if on cue, there was a knock on my door. It was her. Jesus, couldn't she understand I didn't want to speak to her! I sat there, listening.<p>

"Cal?" She asked quietly. I remained silent, wishing she would go away. "Cal si prega di lasciarmi entrare vorrei parlare di qualcosa di importante per voi." (Cal please let me in. I wish to speak of something important to you.) I still was silent.

"Cal, si tratta di Rose. Per favore, so che sei lì dentro, è importante che tu sappiaqualcosa." (Cal, it's about Rose. Please, I know you're in there, it's important that you know something.)

I growled and gave in. "Bene, entra. Fate in fretta," (Fine, enter. Make it quick)

She walked in hesitantly, "Che dire Rose?" (What about Rose?)

She stopped and sat down in a chair that I had beside my bed. "Cal, qualcosa non va con Nick, voglio dire," (Cal, something is wrong with Nick, I mean) I raised an eyebrow

"Ho pensato che questo doveva essere di circa Rose," (I thought this was supposed to be about Rose) ,I said bluntly.

"Sì, beh, si tratta di entrambi." (Yes, well, it's about both of them)

"Bene, vai avanti." (Fine, go on.)

"C'è una possibilità che non si esibirà l'incantesimo per resuscitare Rose." (There is a chance that I will not be performing the spell to resurrect Rose.)

"Cosa! Perché! È meglio non essere il backup da questo. Così Dio mi aiuti, seanche provare, io vi costringerà a farlo, ei miei modi di forza non sono

cosìeducati, tesoro. Potreste essere in grado di scopare su di me, ma mio fratello è una storia diversa. Pensi che io semplicemente sedersi e-" (What! Why!

You better not be backing out of this. So help me God, if you even try, I will force you to do it, and my ways of force are not so polite, sweetheart. You may

be able to fuck me over, but my brother is a different story. You think that I will just sit back and-)

"Cal, Smettila! Sto cercando di dirti qualcosa di Nick. Questo non ha nulla a che fare con me," (Cal, Stop it! I'm trying to tell you something about Nick. This has nothing to do with me,)

I calmed down a bit and allowed her to speak. "Nick può decidere di non ressurrect lei," (Nick may decide not to ressurrect her,)

I froze. What? After all this and bringing Dolores here? He was going to throw that away? "Perché, cosa hai detto a lui?" (Why, what did you say to him?)

She must have said something to change his mind. "Cal, Rose potrebbe essere in cielo. Questa è la decisione di Nick, e si devesostenere la sua scelta, non importa quello che è," (Cal, Rose might be in heaven. This is Nick's decision, and you have to support his choice, no matter what it is,)

another bout of anger surged through me.

"Non dirmi come trattare con la mia famiglia. Io non ti dico come agire attorno al vostro, soprattutto perché davvero non mi interessa. Quindi, se questo è tutto, mi lasci in pace." (Do not tell me how to deal with my family. I don't tell you how to act around yours, mostly because I really don't care. So, if that is all, leave me alone.)

She nodded and left. God, how I hated that woman. Yes, there was a time when I did truly love her, but that was a long time ago.

*Flashback*

"Cal, cara vieni a letto?" (Cal, darling are you coming to bed?)

"Certo, il mio amore. Sarò in breve tempo." (Of course, my love. I will be up in a short while.)

Dolores walked back up the staircase towards our bed chamber. 'My god, do I love my beautiful wife, her long black hair, and emerald green eyes. I couldn't believe it had already been a year since we were wed. I loved everything about her. She was beautiful, kind, and overall, the best women that I had ever met.

She was the person who turned me. I would never regret the decision to join her in this way of life. We could be together, forever now. I would, no, I couldn't, ever love her any less.

I walked to her. As I opened the door, I found her dressing in a pink silk night gown. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Ciao mia bella moglie" (Hello my beautiful wife) I spoke softly to her. She turned and pressed her face into my chest.

"Ti amo Cal," (I love you Cal) She whispered to me. I kissed the top of her head and tightened my arms around her.

"Sono così felice che siamo insieme. Dawnie?" (I'm so glad that we're together. Dawnie?) I said affectionately.

"Hm?" I pulled back and looked at her face.

"Perché?" (Why?) I asked.

"Perché ciò che il mio tesoro?" (Why what my darling?) She looked at me intently.

"Perché proprio a me? Perché mi ami?" (Why me? Why do you love me?)I inquired. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have found such a woman.

"Perché, sei diverso. Tu mi ami. Tu mi tratti come una signora, e non mi ha maispinta," (Because, you're different. You love me. You treat me like a lady, and you don't ever push me,) she kissed me and turned around to fix her hair in a braid.

"grazie," (Thank you) She smiled at me through the mirror and closed her eyes. We fell asleep that night in each other's arms, holding onto to each other, never letting go for even for a second. This was before I knew who she truly was.

One year later in the flashback.

"Ma perché, la mia alba dolce? Perché stai facendo questo a me, a noi? Ho pensato che avevamo qualcosa. Che saremmo stati insieme per l'eternità," (But why, my sweet Dawn? Why are you doing this to me, to us? I thought that we had something. That we would be together for eternity,)I was near tears. Why was my sweet love ripping my heart out right in front of my eyes? Can't she see my undying love for her? I was gripping onto her hand and on my knees.

"Cal, non vedi? Io non ti amo più. Io non posso amare te! Sei un patetico, ragazzoinnamorato. Ho bisogno di un uomo, non un ragazzo. Quinn, il mio Dearie, è un uomo. Cal, scendete le ginocchia che sciocchino! " (Cal, don't you see? I don't love you anymore. I can't love you! You're a pathetic, lovesick boy. I need a man, not a boy. Quinn, my dearie, is a man. Cal, get off your knees you fool," )

I felt my heart break, no, shatter.

"Bene, allora vai. Ti odio. Non dimenticherò mai questo." (Fine, then go. I hate you. I shall never forget this.)

With that, I ran off. How could she say such a thing to me? How could I be such a fool to fall under her spell? She left me...and for my brother? That was the biggest betrayal of all. How could he? He was family! I hate him. I hate her. I hate them both.

I vowed to get my revenge on both of them one day, even if it took forever. Besides, I had eternity.

End of flashback

I was still in disbelief. She came back a few times after that, proclaiming her love to me. How she made a mistake and that she wanted me back. Each and every time, I took her back. I was blinded by love. Every single fucking time, I believed her! That was what hardened my heart forever. I would never again fall in love, how could I? There was no point. All love does is hurt people. I, for one thing, am sick of getting screwed over by love. Love, such a sick word. The only time I believed is when I saw Nick and Rose together. It came to me, some hope that maybe, just maybe all love isn't the same. Maybe there is something called true love. Just maybe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so here's another chapter...I thought that I should give you two chapters!**

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I heard pounding on my door. A pounding that was undeniably Cal's. Before I could answer, he burst through the door, nearly tearing it off of its hinges.

"Nick, we need to talk. Now!" I knew already what he wanted to speak about. Dolores obviously told him what was going on.

"Yes, Cal? Next time you want to 'talk' to me, try not to break my door in the process," the door was splintered, and it was barely hanging on by the little metal hinges. He shrugged and ignored my statement.

"Nick, Dolores told me about your situation. You have to bring Rose back, or else, we brought Dolores here for nothing. You need her, Nick!" I shook my head sadly.

"Cal this isn't an easy situation. Rose could be in heaven. I don't want to tear her away from true contentment."

"But we don't know if she's in heaven or not. She could just as easily be in hell, for all we know. We'll never know!" This was true. In actuality, I didn't know where she was, but I wasn't willing to make that mistake. I couldn't."

"Nick, if you won't make the decision, I will make it for you. I'm not kidding," I was shocked. Would he really go against my wishes, and be willing to hurt Rose?

"Cal, get out of my room. Now!" I hissed in a deadly voice.

"Nick, I'm sorry but-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear anymore. "Just. Go." He nodded and left the room. I laid back on the loveseat and closed my eyes.

Nick's Dream:

There was a flash of brown hair and the scent caught my attention.. It was her.

"Rose?" I called, running after the figure that was speeding ahead of me. "Rose! Stop! Please." I stopped right as she did and almost ran into her. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rose? Is that you?" When she turned around, I gasped and stepped several steps back. Her eyes were covered in a pure white film, so that none of the iris or pupil showed. She stiffened and grew a pair of rather large and impressive black wings.

"Hi, Nick." She said nonchalantly. I remained silent, dumbfounded by her appearance. "Nick, it's me," She said, taking a step forward. I stayed still.

"Rose? What's going on? Why do you appear this way?" She shook her head sadly.

"Nick, I don't know what is going on. I can't see anything. I-I I'm blind. The wings are fairly old, but still, please, help me, Nick. It's getting worse everyday. I can feel myself slipping farther away from this place. Nick, I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you. Please." She had thick purple tears coming from her eyes.

"Rose, where are we? I need to know. Please, tell me," She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"It is called Terra turbata spiritus. Or, Land of troubled spirits. Most people think this is purgatory, but they're wrong. It's much worse. Nick, please. They are going to take me away from here. I don't care if I can't see you. Or that it's torture being here. It's the only connection that I have to the human world. I don't want to leave."

********I pulled myself together before I started to cry. ****  
><strong>**

"Rose-" Suddenly, she had a look of sheer terror on her face. "Rose? What's wrong? Ro-" I was cut off by her blood curdling scream. "Rose!" I ran to her, but she stepped away. She opened her mouth again, but there was no sound. Her teeth started crumbling and falling out. As I watched in horror, her wings began to disintegrate.

"Nick! You have to leave! Hurry please they'll trap you here. Go!" I hesitated. "Nick, please!" I ran in the direction that I came in and tripped over something that wasn't there. All of a sudden, my eyes opened, and I was sprung right back into reality. I flew from the couch in a panic.

"Dolores!" I ran through the house, looking for her and finally found her in the kitchen talking to the cooks. "Dolores! Devo parlare con te in questo momento è urgente!" (Dolores! I must speak to you right now It's urgent!)

"Nick? Cosa c'è di sbagliato? È successo qualcosa?" (Nick? What's wrong? Has something happened?)

She looked worried at my panic. I dragged her into my study by the hand, without any protest from her.

"Dolores, abbiamo bisogno di portare Rose indietro! E 'importante!" (Dolores, we need to bring Rose back now! It's important!) I was pacing back and forth as she watched me with wide eyes.

"Nick! Devi calmarti. Ti stai comportando molto avventato, e le decisioni avventatepuò portare a errori." (Nick! You must calm down. You're being very rash, and rash decisions can lead to mistakes.)

I stopped my pacing to stare at her

"Cosa vuol dire 'errori'? Io so cosa voglio e cosa deve essere fatto. Dolores, Rosemi apparve in sogno proprio ora. Mi ha detto di aiutarla. Farò quello che mi chiede!" (What do you mean 'mistakes'? I know what I want and what has to be done. Dolores, Rose appeared to me in a dream just now. She told me to help her. I will do what she asks of me!)

She nodded and I calmed down a bit. Well, as much as I could. "Dolores dobbiamo sbrigarci." (Dolores we need to hurry.) Again, she nodded and sat down with her head between her knees.

"Nick, non ho mai fatto un incantesimo di risurrezione prima di questa via. Deviessere paziente. Fammi vedere l'incantesimo." (Nick, I have never done a resurrection spell before this on. You have to be patient. Show me the spell.)

I handed over the grimoire and moved to the page of the spell. "Nick, questo è molto complicato. Cercherò di farlo comunque. So quanto questo sia importante per voi." (Nick, this is very complicated. I will try to do it though. I know how important this is to you.)

I felt tears come into my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. "Nick, hai intenzione di sposarla?" (Nick, are you going to marry her?)

I was taken aback by the question. Truth be told, I had thought about it, but never actually acted upon it. Yes, I had the ring, well I've had it for centuries; it was my mother's.

"Credo di sì. Cioè, se lei mi vuole." (I think so. That is, if she will have me.)

"Avrebbe dovuto essere uno stupido a non accettare la tua proposta." (She would have to be a fool not to accept your proposal.)

I smiled. "Su una nota più grave, Nick, ho bisogno di tempo per prepararsi a questo atto." (On a more serious note, Nick, I need some time to prepare for this act.)

"Naturalmente si, ma per favore, affrettatevi." (Of course you will, but please, hurry)

With a quick nod, she stood up and left the room, taking the grimoire with her. I sat down at my desk and Cal burst through the door, for the second time within the day.

"Yes Cal?" I said in an exasperated voice. He smiled at me.

"Nick, you're bringing her back home." He smiled and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Yes, I am. I have to. Dolores is overviewing the spell at the moment. I really think she has changed Cal." He got angry after I said this.

"Nick, that woman is incapable of changing. She wants something out of this, I can tell you that now. Do you even know what that woman is honestly like?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I do Cal, are you forgetting the one who introduced you two?" Cal stood up unable to take it anymore.

"Yes Nick, and are you forgetting what the bitch did to me? She fucked me over. Multiple times! A woman like her can never change. I'm telling you she has alterior motives to helping you." How could I forget what she did to my brother? She changed him. Made him cold hearted and left him.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I didn't mean to upset you. I just forgot what she has done ever since she agreed to help us." Cal didn't speak for awhile.

"Did you know that she left me for Quinn? My own brother! She did!"

"No, you didn't tell me that. What the fuck was she thinking?" Cal looked at me, "Fuck, I'm sorry Cal." He just nodded.

"Nick don't be fooled by her sweet face. She's a bitch. That's all she'll ever be." We both sat there in silence.

"Well, I've got a hot date so, I will see you later on then." I just nodded. Cal? Going on a date at this time? I will never fully understand him.

Cal's POV

**** I sighed as Evie entered the limo and sat in my lap.****  
><strong>**

"Hey, Cal. Miss me, baby?" I smiled and kissed her. She immediately responded and straddled my lap, shoving her tongue halfway down my throat. "Mmm, Cal. You really have missed me. What have you missed about me?" I smirked and laid her down on the seat.

"Hmm, I've missed you underneath me. Begging me. I've missed your sexy legs wrapped around my waist and your voice yelling at me." She groaned as I ground my growing erection into her.

"Caaaall, why don't we go back to my place, and you can show me just how much you've missed me." I rolled down the window and yelled for the driver to turn around and go back to her house. We jumped out of the car, and I tapped on the front window, and the driver rolled it down.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off. I'll call you tomorrow to pick me up. He nodded.

"Yes Mr. Cal. I shall see you tomorrow, then." I walked up to Evie's front door and pushed her up against it, my mouth on her neck. "Mmm, I've also missed your taste." I sank my teeth into her warm neck and groaned at the taste.

"Shit! I love you Cal!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all! okay yes shoot me shoot me shoot me! okay so I am truly and deeply sorry that I have not updated in soooo long...I have reasons. I had to go away for awhile because...I was sick... BUT I'm bacccccccck! and happy to be writing for you all!  
>I'm a junior now so things are pretty hectic, plus I'm working at a hospital so that is cool but long.<br>I really hope that you guys are still reading this.

**Disclaimer: no this is not my original story. All the first 12 chapters are property of MusicMeg, who by the way is an awesome beta for putting up with my long absences.**

Nick's POV

I stood there pacing the floor of my study as I had been for the past hour or so. I hadn't heard from Cal in two days, and Dolores was still figuring out the spell. It didn't help that I hadn't slept since my dream of Rose. Believe me; it wasn't at my own will. Something always kept me from sleeping. I don't mean physically, but more mentally. I kept wondering if maybe we were too late. Although, I could not bring myself to actually believe it.

"Hello brother," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Quinn standing in the doorway, and I sprinted towards him prepared to kill him right then and there. He moved and held his hands up in what seemed like a quick defeat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, stalking towards him. He backed up and sat on the couch very nonchalantly, as if he hadn't been the cause of Rose's demise. I was ready to kill this bastard.

"What, can't an older brother pay a visit to his younger brother? I'm hurt," my eyes narrowed. What was he playing at?

"Not when he killed his younger brother's girlfriend!" I laughed bitterly.

"Oh, come on! I did not kill her; Jamie did. I merely helped him along, but I still didn't kill her," my fingers twitched. I wanted to rip his throat out right now. "Seriously, Nicky-boy, you know you can't fight me and win. So, have a seat."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I turned to see Cal walking into the room. I turned back to look at Quinn, but he was already at the window.

"See you soon, brothers. Oh, and say hello to Rose for me.." He added as he jumped out the window. Cal shot towards the window, but it was too late. Quinn was gone, his words hanging in the air as both Cal and I stood there silently.

"What did he want?" Cal asked as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"He didn't say anything. You walked in after he told me to take a seat, and he got away like the sneaky little bastard he is." I snarled. "Where in the fuck have you been?" I yelled at him.

"I stayed with a friend for a couple days."

"Oh, well that's just great! You know what? Forget it. As we speak, Dolores is getting ready to do the resurrection spell."

"Seriously? What happened to all the talk about heaven and hell?" He asked.

"She needs our help," I began retelling my dream to him, and he seemed just as distraught about the entire thing as I was.

"How long has Dolores been working on this?"

"About two days. She almost has it ready though. I'm hoping we can bring Rose back tonight." I really hoped we would be able to bring her back tonight; I needed her. It seemed like the other half of me was gone, missing.

~Three Hours Later~

Dolores came into the dining room and placed the grimoire on the table. She looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Sono pronto." (I am ready)

"Si può eseguire il rituale stasera?" (Can you perform the ritual tonight?) I asked hopefully.

"Sì, a mezzanotte, quando la luce della luna può brillare attraverso le finestre e illuminano la stanza." (Yes, at midnight when the moonlight can shine through the windows and light up the room.) She replied.

"Grazie Dolores, per tutto quello che avete fatto per me." (Thank you, Dolores, for everything you have done for me.)

I stood, gave her a hug, and left the room. Midnight was only two hours away, and the wait would feel even longer.

~11:45 PM~

I couldn't sit still. I was pacing, shaking, and overall looking like an impatient teenage girl going on her first date. It was 15 minutes until I would get my sweetheart back. Worry was running through my head; what if she comes back wrong? What if we were too late?

There was a knock at my door, and Dolores's face poked through.

"Nick, it is time," I hurried over to her, following her to the top floor into a room filled with the moon's light. Rose's casket had been moved in front of the windows and was opened. There was a pentagram in the middle of the floor with lit white candles around it, and an urn of what smelled of animals blood was in the middle of the circle where Dolores sat down. She held the urn in her hand, and Cal ran into the room shutting the door. Cal and I both sat cross legged in front of Dolores as she mumbled unintelligible things, lowering her head and drinking the contents of the urn. She looked up, and her eyes flashed a pure white light. She spoke loudly and clearly in latin:

"De tenebris et rerum omnium potestatem noctis purgatorio ad nos referre potentiam, redde nobis deperditi. nec revocabit animam quæ fuerat occisus. Resurrexit, et ingredientur per portas purgatorii nos redit. Ultra quod intelligitur infernum in quo posuit remittatur. Reducere, reddat eam reducere! Numquam magis custodi illam inlaqueaverunt in desolato mundi. Sed veniat domum! Huc resurrexit nobis vi teneatur ad sidera rursus redire iubeo ipsum Sine illam anima coniungentur de corpore eius et non amplius frequentas muros hos. Sit lumen suum ostendi nunc!"

Then, all the candles blew out, and light flooded into the room. A bright purple light was emanating from where Rose had lain. Her body was levitating, and soon, we were unable to see anything of her but a bright white light. When the light turned into a glow surrounding her, we all gasped at the sight. Gone was the Rose we had been used to seeing. She now had silvery white hair and a pair of large black wings protruding from her back. Her eyes opened, glowing a light amethyst color. The light disappeared ,and we heard her startled gasp.

"Rose?" I called out tentatively. Her head whipped around, searching for whoever had spoken. I walked quickly over to her. "Rose! My love," She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much" She whispered, hugging me tight, " God, I thought I'd never see you again." She let go entirely and backed away yawning.

"I'm tired Nick."

"Va bene, Cal, Dolores parlerò a voi la mattina, Dolores non posso ringraziarvi abbastanza per quello che hai fatto per noi, per Rose." (Alright, Cal, Dolores I will speak to you in the morning. Dolores, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us, for Rose.)


End file.
